Out of Hell
by Crimson Quincy
Summary: [HIATUS] Frieza, Cell, and Buu have lived in Hell for a long time now, and suddenly, for 'good behavior' they get the chance to go back to the living world! But there's a catch... and they might not like it, but they'll do anything to get out of Hell.
1. The Chance of a Lifetime

Out of Hell

Chapter 1 - The Chance of a Lifetime

A/N: Wow... my first fic based on the three main villians of dbz! How cool is that?! LOL Well I'm not a MAJOR fan of Cell or Frieza, but that doesn't mean they ain't cool... to an extent. But, I'm a big fan of Buu, so enjoy!

Disclaimor: I do not own anything from DBZ.

Summary: Frieza, Cell, and Buu have lived in Hell for a long time now, and suddenly, for 'good behavior' they get the chance to go back to the living world! But there's a catch... and they might not like it-- at all-- but they'll do anything to get out of Hell. See what happens once they're out! Plz R&R

Notes:

Frieza - 4th/final form

Cell - Perfect

Buu - Super

Time: After GT (Kakarot will be in this, don't worry...)

Puncuation:

" " Talking

' ' Thoughts

italisize Flashbacks/Memories, Emphasism

bold superior being, large creature with booming voice

( ) To describe something in more detail

A/N: Author Notes at the beginning or end of a chapter.

-- -- A Place

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Hell--

Buu sat on the edge of the blood fountain, watching the fued of Cell and Frieza. Though he was getting bored of it. They always fought. It seemed like it was constant. Night and Day. He doubted if they ever got any sleep. He didn't get in too much trouble, except when he was hungry he might turn a few villians into chocolate. He liked chocolate. A lot. But that's beside the point. Anyway, he sat there for an hour-- at least-- before him, Frieza, and Cell were summoned to King Yama.

"That overgrown turnip better have a good reason to interrupt my fight!" Frieza said.

"Yeah! He has no right in interrupting us!" Cell said.

"The more and more time you guys hang around each other, the more I think you're attracted to one another." Buu said. Frieza and Cell gave him a death glare. Buu only smirked as they continued to Yama's office. As they entered, they heard Yama's bellowing voice.

"Cell, Frieza, Buu. As of now, you are being given a second chance. You will enter the living world and live on earth, as normal humans. You will live with the saiyan families. Frieza, with Goku, Chichi, and Goten. Cell, with Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Buu, with Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. If you agree, you must abide by the rules--" Yama said. Frieza yawned out of boredom. He wouldn't bow down under a saiyan's rules.

"Hold on... Vegeta is weaker than me... how do you know I won't go crazy and kill him?" Buu said.

"Well, now he's much stronger. Stronger than your eviliest form... so there's no chance that you could kill him." Yama said.

"But, we've all trained down here, you know that." Cell said.

"Will you all just shut up!! He's giving US a chance to get out of here!!" Frieza said.

"Frieza's right. We should just go with it for now..." Buu said.

"Whatever. What are your dumb rules, Yama?" Cell said.

"Well, you can't kill anyone or harm anyone, basically. You must also wear this at all times." Yama said, snapping his fingers. a large, baulky black metal collar appeared on each of their necks. a few buttons lay on it.

"What the hell is this?" Frieza said, tugging at it.

"Its a collar that will moniter your actions. If you do anything against Earth's law, you will be instantly transported back to hell." Yama said. They all tried to get it off. "And, its indestructable." They all let out an annoyed sigh.

"Anything else?" Frieza said.

"Actually, yes there is... you must try to gain a family of your own." Yama said.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at once. A family! How were they gonna do that?!

"Yes. That's the final requirement. And to help you, I've installed a holographic imager that will make you appear human." Yama said.

"Your crazy! I don't want to look like human filth!" Cell said.

"Well, if you want to stay in the living world and not in hell, you better learn to like it!!" Yama bellowed. His voice, like a strong wind, almost blew them back.

"FINE!! But what if we can't find anyone?" Frieza said.

"You have to at least try." Yama said.

"What if we don't want anyone?" Cell said.

"Like I said before, you have to at least TRY." Yama said, a bit more annoyed. "Now, to use your human form, press the red button. To go back to your normal form, press the blue button." He said.

"What about the yellow...?" Buu said, about to press it.

"Don't! That's to abort and go back to hell." Yama said.

"Oh!" Buu said, instantly taking his hand away.

"Now, why don't you try out your human forms? I designed them myself." Yama said.

"Oh great... a turnip designed my appearance..." Frieza said. They all pressed the red button. A light circled around them as they transformed. Thier skin turned peach, their body changed, they grew hair, and gained some new clothes.

Frieza's hair was silver that had purple shadowing. It looked kind of like kid Gohan's, except it wasn't long and it was split on the right side that let it hang partially in his left eye. He wore a white button down shirt that was open with a purple tank top under it along with gray pants. His shoes were black boots with purple velcroe to tighten them.

Cell's hair was black with the sides green, similar to Gotenks' hair. It stood straight up with a tuft of hair hanging down in his face. He wore a green long-sleeve shirt with black cargo pants and black fingerless gloves. His shoes were also black and the same as Frieza's, but the main shoe was green with black velcroe.

Buu's hair was black with pink shine. His bangs were like Trunks', just spikier and the main part of his hair went straight up and then back in large tufts. He had his usual arm bands, leg bands, shoes, and belt, along with a yellow T-shirt with a black long-sleeve shirt under it. Then he had baggy white shorts that went down past his knees.

"Ewwww... we have clear fingernails..." Cell said, looking over his new body.

"That's pretty obvious. But at least I look better than you." Frieza said.

"Who said!? You still look like a girl!" Cell said.

"Do not! I NEVER looked like a girl!" Frieza said.

"You lier! What was that black lipstick then?!" Cell said.

"It ain't lipstick! That's my normal lips!" Frieza said.

"Yeah well your still shorter than me!!" Cell said.

"What does height have to do with this you towering idiot?!" Frieza said. They both continued bickering why buu sniffed sadly over his lost candy powers.

"SHUT UP!! Now, I'm gonna teleport you all to the living world, where all three families will be waiting for you. You can stay in your normal forms as long as you aren't seen. In public places, you have to be in your human forms." Yama said. They all nodded, returned to normal, and were transported to Goku's house, where everyone was waiting.

--Goku's House--

The three saiyan families waited outside, awaiting something or someone. King Kai had told them to gather there and wait. What he didn't tell them is for what.

"What is the point of being here if we don't even know what we're here for?" Vegeta said impatiently.

"Well, it has to be something important if King Kai told us about it." Bulma said.

"Hm. I wonder what it'll be." Goku said.

"Well, whatever it is, its taking a long time." Gohan said.

"I know! I bet its some kind of surprise party!" Goku said, smiling.

"Kakarot, how in the hell can it be a surprise party?!" Vegeta said.

"I dunno." Goku said happily.

"Grandpa, you should really start using your brain when you speak." Pan said. Goku only laughed.

"But I do." Goku said.

"No you don't. You use your stomach." Vegeta said.

"Speaking of which... I'm hungry!" Goku said. They all sweatdropped.

"No, Goku, we have to wait for whatever is coming our way." Chichi said.

"But I'm hungry..." Goku said.

"It'll have to wait!!" Chichi shouted. Goku sighed sadly. He was really hungry. Just then, the three villians from hell appeared in front of them. They all had shocked faces as they saw who stood before them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, how was it? I hope it was ok. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	2. Here to Stay

Out of Hell

Chapter 2 - Here to Stay

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Goku's House--

"It- it's Cell! And Buu! And--" Goku said, pointing to each one of them.

"FRIEZA!!" Vegeta shouted, his ki instantly swirled around him as he phased out and appeared right in front of Frieza. A punch instantly contacted with his face. He flew back, his back hitting the ground after awhile in the air. He skitted across the dirt and was stopped by a tree in his path.

"What the hell..." Frieza said, rubbing his head. Rage flashed in Vegeta's eyes. He would send him to the next world on his own this time. He was just about to attack again when King Kai telelpathically linked to all of them.

"No Vegeta! They're your guests! They've been givin a second chance and are now here to prove they can be good!" King Kai yelled.

"Good?! Are you insane?! They're pure evil!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Vegeta's right. They caused havoc throughout the Earth and some throughout the universe. How can we let them live with us?" Goku said.

"Well, let's just say they've spent a lot of time in hell and have been 'good'." King Kai saud.

"Still!" Vegeta said, his fists shaking from anger.

"Calm down Vegeta. Don't worry, Frieza isn't gonna live with you. He's living with Goku." King Kai said.

"I don't want ANY of them living with me!!" Vegeta roared.

"Well, too bad because your stuck with Buu." King Kai. Vegeta growled loudly and crossed his arms.

"Just don't blame me if he turns someone into chocolate!!" Vegeta shouted.

"I won't I won't... but anyway, Frieza is living with you, Goku, Cell with Gohan, and Buu with Vegeta." King Kai said.

"But what if they do start killing everyone?" Goku said.

"That's one of the reasons they have those collars. Once they do something seriously wrong, they will be instantly transported to hell." King Kai said.

"Oh, ok." Goku said.

"You said one of the reasons. What are the other 'reasons'?" Gohan said.

"Well, it allows them to take on human form. Their assignment, afterall, is to try and get a family." King Kai said. Everyone blinked and burst out laughing.

"You've got to be joking!! THEM getting a family?! Yeah right!" Vegeta said, clutching his stomach to contain himself.

"Shut it, monkey boy we didn't set up the conditions!" Frieza said.

"Well, I guess it won't be so bad." Goku said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Good. Then its settled. Try not to get into too much trouble." King Kai said, breaking the telepathic link. They all went to their sperate households and began to live 'normal' lives...

--Capsule Corp.--

Vegeta landed and let Bulma down on the ground. Buu, who was behind them, also landed. They all walked towards the complex. Bulma took out her key and unlocked the house part. She opened the door and went inside, followed by the other two.

"We're home!" Bulma called out. Trunks got up from his seat at the kitchen table and went to see his parents. He had a huge grin on his face as he went up to them.

"Hi Dad, Mom, Buu. BUU?!" Trunks said, his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets. "What is HE doing here?!"

"He's our... guest..." Vegeta said, sighing.

"Guest?! WHat do you mean, guest?!" Trunks said.

"He's gonna be living with us, Trunks." Bulma said.

"Live with us?! He's an evil pink monster!" Trunks said.

"Now now, don't be rude." Bulma said. Buu walked up to Trunks and sniffed him. Trunks blinked.

"Your that boy. The one that was with the Goku clone." Buu said.

"Uh... yeah... that's Goten..." Trunks said.

"Hey Dad." Bra said, coming down from her room upstairs.

"Hi." Vegeta said.

"Who's that?" Bra said, looking at Buu.

"Its the evil pink freak that's going to be living with us." Trunks said. Buu frowned sharply.

"Oh. He's evil?" Bra said.

"Yes he's evil!" Trunks shouted.

"Well, pink isn't exactly an evil color." Bra said.

"You'd be surprised." Trunks said. Buu had wandered to the kitchen and was looking for food. More like looking for chocolate. He scavenged through the whole kitchen while the siblings had one of their fights.

--Gohan's House--

They all arrived back at home and went inside.

"This is.... small." Cell said.

"Well, you'd better get used to it. We've lived in this house for years and we're not gonna give it up for you." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, I wasn't suggesting that." Cell said. Pan went up to her father. (sorry for not telling you this earlier, but since its been like 5 years since the end of GT, Pan is 15 and Bra is 16.)

"Papa, Cell don't seem too bad." Pan said.

"That's because you've never seen the damage he caused." Gohan said. He had a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, I'll believe you, but hopefully he's changed since then." Pan said.

"I doubt it." Gohan said. "Cell!"

"What?" Cell said.

"Come here. I wanna have a talk with you." Gohan said. Cell went over to him and they went in a room and shut the door. Pan sneaked up to the door and tried to listen in.

"What is it?" Cell said. Gohan took him by the neck and pulled Cell towards him.

"If you so much as TOUCH my daughter or my wife at ALL you will pay with your life. You must swear never to hurt them in any way. I am still more powerful than you, and always will be, so don't try anything." Gohan said.

"Don't worry. I have no intention on hurting anyone anymore." Cell said.

"Ya know, my dad would actually believe you, but I don't. Just watch your back." Gohan said, throwing Cell away from him. Cell gasped for air for a moment, but soon regained himself. Pan blinked. She'd never heard her father speak so roughly. He was always happy. She slid down the door and sat there for a moment until Cell opened the door and she fell back.

"Hey, watch it!" Pan said.

"Why were you by the door anyway?" Cell said.

"None of your business." Pan said, getting up and walking off. Cell shrugged and looked around the house.

--Goku's House--

They simply all went inside. Goku immediately sat at the table, Goten soon following.

"Food food food food!" They both shouted, pounding on the table. Frieza sweatdropped and just stood there.

"Calm down! You'll all get your food." Chichi said, waving her frying pan of death in the air.

"Yay! What's for tonight?" Goku said.

"Well, how about some sabertooth-tiger paws and homemade rice?" Chichi said.

"Yeah!" They both shouted.

"I love sabertooth-tiger paws!" Goten said. "And with that sauce you make. Ain't the main ingrediant from a Triceritops?" He said.

"Well, you have to soak a scale in it to give it flavor if that's what you mean." Chichi said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Goten said. Goku was drooling right there, thinking of that food. Frieza gagged at the idea of eating any kind of paws. He didn't like exotic food a whole lot.

"Hey, Frieza, I just know you'll love my wife's cooking." Goku said.

"Oh yeah, sure. If I happen to like dinosaur scales and sabertooth tiger paws!" Frieza said, raising his voice slightly.

"How rude!" Chichi said, going over and wacking him on the head with her pan. He was out like a light. He'll have to learn the hard way not to mess with a woman with a frying pan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was that? I hope it was good enough. I'll probably seperate each chapter into 3 parts, unless the villians are together somewhere. I'll try and make each section equally as long, too. Well, I'd better get started on chapter 3 now, huh? Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Living

Out of Hell

Chapter 3 - Living

A/N: Ok, I happened to get this RUDE review, and you said you can express your opinion and all, and your right, you can, but still. (this is directed to Erica) Seemed more like a flame to me. But anyway, you said that if they had gotten completely soft and weren't evil anymore, it was a worthless story. Well, your WRONG. Lucky for you they still are evil, just not pure evil, got that? AND I'm NOT changing my plot for you, because everyone else seems to like it. By the way, there will be some love in here and 'mushy' stuff, so if you don't like them like this, you'd better just stop reading.

To the person who did the 8 paragraph long review, I'll either e-mail you or talk to you about it on MSN Messenger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frieza sat up and looked around, his vision still slightly blurred. He blinked a few times and focused at the image in front of him, at first it had seemed like a black, peach, orange, and blue blur. As soon as his vision cleared up, he realized it was none other than Goku standing in front of him. He gasped and stumbled back slightly.

"My wife really has a way with frying pans, huh?" Goku said, offering his hand out to Frieza to help him up. He was in fact still on the floor. Frieza looked at his hand but swatted it away and got up on his own.

"I don't need YOUR help, Goku." Frieza said, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? Well, if you say so."

"Ugh, I just hope living with you don't have an effect on me."

"Maybe I can make you nicer. And more loveable! I mean, if my magic worked on Vegeta--" Goku suddenly heard the door slam. He soon learned that no one liked his lectures. He shrugged and went to his and Chichi's room. He felt like taking a swim out in the lake near their house, so he grabbed a pair of swim trunks and changed. He instant transmissioned outside and jumped in. He sat on the bottom of the lake and leaned back, letting the sunlight filter down onto his body, warming him. He closed his eyes relaxed as much as he could.

"Hey Mom, you know where Dad is?" Goten said, looking around.

"I think he went out in the lake." Chichi said,

"What about Frieza?"

"Last time I saw him he was passed out on the floor."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he got up by now."

"Your probably right. I just hope he isn't getting in trouble."

"Yeah, I better check on him and Dad."

"Go ahead while I clean up... just don't track mud!!"

"Don't worry Mom, I won't." Goten smiled innocently and went into his room, changing into his own swim trunks. He dashed out and dived into the lake, taking a relaxed Goku by surprise. Goku lost a lot of air from that, soon retreating to the surface.

"Goten, why'd you scare my like that?" Goku said.

"I just wanted to see if you were in there like Ma said." Goten said, smiling.

"I see. Hey, Goten, I think tomarrow we should try and find Frieza a date!"

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

"Aw, man. But tomarrow Valice is coming over!"

"We'll go after she leaves then."

"Well, alright. But how can you even think anyone would fall for Frieza?"

"There's always hope!"

"Whatever you say, Dad."

"Hey monkeys," Frieza said, launching a ki blast at the lake, causing a massive wave. "don't forget to stand still!"

"Huh?" Goku and Goten said, turning around. they both gasped as the wave collapsed on them. Frieza chuckled and went back inside. Yama didn't say anything about not having fun.

--Capsule Corp.--

Trunks hid in a tree, aiming for his target.

"Your going down this time, Buu." Trunks whispered as he shot at Buu. His back was facing towards him, thus making it a complete surprise. Or, was it?

Buu, sensing Trunks' ki, turned his head a full 180 degrees to face him, and just in the nick of time, a hole formed in his body and the blast went right through him to a nearby tree, which was now covered in blue paint. He became whole again as the rest of his body twisted to match his head. He fired his own shot at Trunks, who was too late to react and was covered in red paint.

"You miss, I hit the target. You gotta find a better strategy..." Buu said as he zipped through the forest to seek out other victims.

"God, how can that guy win 3 games straight of paintball?!" Trunks said to himself, now looking as though he had blood on him from the red paint.

Bra, having tried to keep her outfit paint-free, hid in the hollow trunk of an old tree, awaiting someone to come by. She had already shot her father a few times with her green paint, which he didn't like very much. Lucky for her, her ki wasn't exactly the highest of the group so no one would really concentrate on sensing her.

Bra, along with Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Buu were playing. Bra and Bulma with green, Vegeta and Trunks with blue, and Buu with red. Buu had easily won a few games, but she would get him... someday. She had shifty eyes as she exited the tree trunk. Then, above her, red paint plundered down towards her.

"Ha! No one can get me!" Buu declared.

"We'll see about that." Bra said, taking careful aim and firing. Buu, in the middle of his victory dance was not paying attention as he was bombarded with green paint. He sighed angrily.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Buu proclaimed as he phased out. Bra shook her head.

"Sometimes I think that guy has a higher ego than my father." Bra said, sweatdropping.

Vegeta quietly stepped through the forest area, trying not to break any twigs or step on any leaves under him. Green paint mostly covered him, along with some red. His daughter and wife had mostly gotten him. So from this point on he had revenge on his mind. He tried to concentrate on their individual ki's, but it prooved to be a challenge. Finally locking onto his wife, he phased out and appeared behind her.

Bulma felt a slight wind behind her, but didn't pay much attention to it. She looked around, hoping to see someone to get. But after no prevail, she started to notice a presence behind her. When she was about to turn around, a gun was put up to her back.

"Don't even try and get away..." Came Vegeta's voice. She looked back at him and saw the large smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm obligated to try." Bulma said, swinging her gun around and getting Vegeta. She scurried away as fast as she could. Vegeta growled and followed after her.

They continued with their game, each getting hit at least once, even Buu.

--Gohan's House--

Cell's eyes were glued to the TV screen, having been one of the many victims that have been warped by the almightly television. He sat cross-legged and slumped over with his face about 2 inches or less from the screen.

"Whatcha watchin...?" Pan said, walking by.

"Shhh!" Cell said, putting his finger up to his mouth.

"Geez, I just asked a question."

"SHHH!!!"

"Fine!" Pan stomped out of the living room. Cell ripped his eyes from the screen and looked to wear she had went. He simply rolled his eyes and went back to his telelvision program. Gohan came in the room, his arms crossed and his eyebrows knitted together. He looked at Cell and growled.

"Cell! Get up and do something around here!" Gohan said.

"Like what?" Cell said annoyingly, not looking away from the TV.

"How about you chop some wood?!" Gohan said, taking an axe and throwing it to Cell. It barely missed his head and collided with the TV.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!"

"You needed to snap out of that pathetic trance!"

"I was in no trance! And you just ruined a perfectly good TV!" Cell said.

"He's right, Honey. That's the 3rd one you've trashed out of anger this week." Videl said.

"Don't side with him!" Gohan said.

"Who ever said I was? I'm just stating a fact." Videl said.

"Whatever, but Cell, take that axe and start chopping that wood. NOW." Gohan said.

"Fine." Cell said, getting up. He took the wedged axe from the shattered TV and headed out the door. Much to his dismay, he found before him what seemed like a mountain of wood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was that? I hope it was alright. I'll to update as frequently as I can!


	4. Villians' Misfortune

Out of Hell

Chapter 4 - Villians' Misfortune

A/N: You are not being rude, Geno! Its good to know what I need to improve on and stuff. I try to read over it each time to see if something don't sound right. Although, sometimes I don't catch things or I'm just too lazy to reread it... Oh, and Geno, PLEASE get on MSN Messenger sometime and tell me when your usually on. (my sn is so you know)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cell raised the axe above his head and gravity took over as it slammed down to the wood, slicing it in half. He had been doing this for over 3 hours. He wiped the sweat from his face and took a small break. Just then, Gohan, with another pile of wood, came out and dumped it on the ground.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Cell exclaimed, rising to his feet.

"I'm giving you more to do." Gohan said.

"Well, that's OBVIOUS, but why?!"

"Because you need some discipline."

"Discipline my ass! To lazy to do it yourself?!"

"How dare you! Get back to work or I'll blast you right back to hell!" Cell growled angrily and got up to finish. He wondered if the others were having such a bad time as he was.

'Gohan must really hate me... Then again he has reason too. Oh well. The thing I have to worry about is this family thing...' Cell thought as he resumed his duties. He wondered if he'd ever get this all done.

Pan leaned against the doorway, watching Cell. She smirked.

"Well, at least I don't have to do it anymore..." Pan said as she was about to exit.

"Since it was your chore, help me out, dammit!" Cell shouted, having heard her.

"Why should I help YOU, of all people?!" Pan shouted back.

"Because I said so!!"

"You can't boss me around!"

"I just did, KID!!"

"I'm no kid you- you FREAK!!"

"I'm no freak! Buu's a freak!"

"BOTH of you are freaks! And I'm not helping you!!"

"Your still a kid!!"

"I told you, I'm no kid!"

"Then proove it!"

"I will!" Pan soared towards Cell. Before he could react, a right hook punch slammed into his face. He stumbled backwards.

"Power alone won't convince me." Cell wiped some blood away that had come from a cut on his cheek. Pan clenched her fists tightly. Her anger topped that of any super saiyan. Her hair began to float in the air, defying gravity. Then she remembered her father's words...

--Flashback--

"Pan, it's obvious you have a bad temper." Gohan said.

"Perhaps. What's the problem with that, Papa?" Pan said.

"Well, when too much anger accumalates in someone, they can explode and be totally wreckless... and well, I don't want that to happen to you, just because I don't want you to get hurt. Ok, Sweetie?"

"I think i get it... but why's it such a big deal?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok, then how would you release the anger?"

"Well, sighing and clearing your mind might help... always remember though, don't let it cloud your judgement..." Pan nodded in response.

"Ok, Papa! You don't have to worry about me!"

"That's my girl." Gohan patted her on the head with a smile.

--End Flashback--

Pan sighed and cleared her mind as her father had instructed. Her ki went back to normal and she appeared not to be angry anymore. Cell raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times, he wasn't expecting that. He would've thought she would keep attacking him.

"Well well well... looks like someone got rid of their anger." Cell said.

"Hmph. I just don't want to waste my time on you." Pan shot back. She started to walk back inside.

"That's something that shows your more than just a kid..." Cell whispered to himself and smirked.

--Goku's House--

"How does my hair look?" Goten said, looking in the mirror.

"Fine." Frieza said.

"My clothes?"

"Fine."

"My face?"

"Fine."

"My shoes?"

"Fine."

"My skin?"

"FINE!!" Frieza arose from his seat. "Why must you worry about so many insignificant things?!"

"Because Valice is coming over and I have to look my best!"

"Whatever..."

"Which reminds me... you have to use your human form."

"Oh, woo hoo..." His voice rich with sarcasism.

"Well, go on. Besides, I haven't seen it yet." Frieza rolled his eyes and pressed the red button. He instantly 'turned' human.

"Huh. Well, I guess it ain't that bad."

"That's what you think."

There was suddenly a knock on the door. A very light, feminine knock.

"That must be her!" Goten rushed over to the door. He opened it and there stood Valice. Frieza took one look at her and cringed inwardly. She was just too happy-looking. Much like Goku.

"Hey Goten!" said Valice happily.

"Hey! I'm glad you could--" Goten said, but before he could finish, Valice interrupted.

"Oh! Now isn't he cute!" Valice squelled, running over to Frieza. Frieza just blinked and watched as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Huh?!" Goten said, his mouth hanging open.

"Wow! I love your hair! How do you get it like that?" Valice said, about to run her hand through it. Frieza instantly caught her wrist in his hand.

"Its... natural, and untouchable." Frieza said casually.

"Oh I understand comepletely!" Valice said. Frieza let go of her wrist and she pulled her arm back. She wondered why his hands were so cold. It didn't even feel like his hand had human skin. She shrugged it off for the moment and just sat there, smiling.

"But- but Valice!! Don't you wanna go swimming like we planned...?" Goten said, smiling wirely. Inside, though, he was ready to get the frying pan of justice and bang Frieza on the head with it.

"Well, ok. Hey, what's your name?" Valice said as she arose.

"Frieza." He replied.

"Ok, Frieza. Hey, Goten, how about he comes and swims with us?"

"W- well," Goten sighed. "I guess..." His voice had a hint of sadness in it. It was sopposed to be just him and Valice...

--Capsule Corp.--

They had all retreated to inside the complex and were now starting a friendly game of Pokemon Monopoly.

"Can't we just play normal Monopoly...?" Vegeta said, looking at the characters to choose from.

"Pokemon is funner!" Bra said, picking Clefairy.

"Funner ain't a word." Trunks said.

"Ain't isn't a word either."

"Whatever..." He picked the Mewtwo and put it on the playing board.

"Well, what're you gonna pick, Dad?" Bra said.

"How should I know...? They're all stupid." Vegeta said, leaning on his fist.

"Well, Blastoise is strong..." She took the tiny Blastoise figure and put it on the board for her father.

"Ok, then, I'll have Pikachu." Bulma said, putting the figure on the board next to all the others.

"Well, Buu, Bulbasaur or Charmander?" Bra said, holding them out. Buu looked at each.

"Um... the orange one." Buu said. Bra handed Charmander to Buu. He inspected it more closely then set it down.

"Ok then. Now, who will be the banker?" Bra said.

"Well, guess Buu is out of that job cuz he can't count." Trunks said.

"Who said I can't count?!" Buu started, "I'm not THAT stupid!"

"Prove it! Count 1-10!" Trunks said.

"Fine! 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 4, 7, 9, 6, 10!" Buu shouted. Trunks doubled over in laughter.

"Oh my God!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Trunks said, tears forming in his eyes.

"What? That's right!" said Buu.

"Actually, no its not..." Bra said.

"That's what you think." Buu said, crossing his arms.

"Trunks! Stop laughing at other's misfortunes!" Bulma said.

"I- I can't stop!!" Trunks said, continuing to laugh.

"Ok, time to pull out my new gadget Chichi gave me... meet the ultimate weapon, the frying pan!!" Bulma said,

"Frying pan?!" Trunks suddenly stopped laughing, his eyes widening. Bulma smirked evilly as she held the pan in her hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was that? Longer, right? Good! Lol well, be sure to review!


	5. Poke!

Out of Hell

Chapter 5 - Poke!

A/N: Wow... an apology. Now that was a shocker. Well, Erica, I forgive you. You don't have to cry over it, lol. And as for you still not liking my story, that's perfectly fine. Everyone likes/dislikes different stories.

Flo: You know Vicky too? lol I WAS reading one of her stories until it turned into a complete yaoi. (I don't like em) to answer your question, I really don't know. I was originally gonna just do a Buu story, but then I got the bright idea of doing all of them lol.

Dark Goku: If you didn't know, Flo left a message for you in the reviews.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trunks trembled in the shadow of his mother looming over him. The metal of the pan glimmered in the light as Bulma raised it above her head. Trunks gasped and tightly shut his eyes close, bracing himself. Bulma started to chuckle. Soon, that small chuckle turned into full laughter.

"Oh, Trunks. You should of seen your face!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, Bro, it was priceless." Bra said. Trunks put on a face that matched Vegeta's anger.

"That isn't funny." Trunks grumbled.

"I think it is." Buu, said, poking Trunks over and over.

"What are you doing?!" Trunks said, getting quite annoyed.

"I'm poking you."

"I see that!"

"Then why'd you ask what I was doing?"

"Ugh! WHY are you poking me?!"

"Because its fun."

"It ain't fun to me!"

"That's the point."

"Why you little... lets see how you like it!" Trunks tried to poke Buu, but couldn't succeed. He kept moving his flesh.

"Hehe..."

"Stay still, dammit!"

"Not gonna happen." Buu started to poke Trunks' head rapidly. Trunks growled loudly. He was such a nuisance. Bra leaned on the palm of her hand and watched them quarrel. She smiled as she watched Buu outsmart him everytime he tried something.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta roared, slamming his fist down. The two froze and Bra snapped out of her trance. She looked to her father.

"What is it, Dad?" Bra said.

"I'm tired of you bickering! Now, let's get on with this game or I'll just leave to train and take Trunks with me." Trunks sighed. He didn't like training with his dad too much.

"Ok ok... Now, who wants to be banker?"

"I'll do it." Bulma said.

"Alright." Bra said as she handed her mother the tray and fake money. Bulma handed out the proper amounts and they rolled to see who got to go first.

--Gohan's House--

After finally finishing his work, Cell retreated to the house. He walked passed everyone and into his new room. He plopped down on the bed and relaxed. He sighed and closed his eyes, the breeze from the open window cooling his body. He was so relieved to be finished with that work. He was glad Gohan didn't pile up more wood for him to chop.

Pan walked by his room but backtracked. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She watched him for awhile, her eyes drifting along his body. She leaned against the doorframe and just stood there, for a reason unknown to even herself. A call from her father made her jump slightly, being jolted back to reality.

"What?" Pan said in reply.

"Could you come here for a sec?" Gohan said.

"Uh, sure. I'll be right there." Pan said. She took one last look at Cell and went to see her father. She arrived in the living room where he was waiting.

"Sit down for a sec." Gohan said, motioning to the couch with his hand. Pan sat down across from him, wondering what was wrong.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk about something with you. As you know, Cell is sopposed to find a family. And well under no circumstances are YOU going to be part of that family, do I make myself clear?" His voice was rough near the end.

"Of coarse. But what makes you think I'd fall for him of all people?"

"I see... something... between you and him. It hasn't even been a day yet and your bonding!" Gohan arose from his seat in anger, clenching his fists tightly.

"Listen, Papa, you don't have to worry about anything... I promise. I'm not attached to him in any way. He's a villian that threatened the world and there's just no way." Her Dad could sure be angry when he wasnted to be. Gohan's expression softened slightly as he sat back down.

"I'm glad to hear that, Pan. You can do what you wish now..." Pan got up and left. She went to her room, which happended to be right next to Cell's.

"Wonder why Dad is so stressed out over this... especially when I don't even have any interest in him..." Pan said to herself. She picked up her CD player and put the headphones on. She laid down on the bed and hummed to the music as thoughts filled her head. Daydreams of what could and might happen....

--Goku's House--

Goten, Valice, and Frieza went out in back to the lake. Goten snuck a glare to Frieza as much as he could. He was stealing HIS girl. At the edge of the lake, Valice took off her dress, which consealed her bathing suit. Goten about drooled while Frieza wasn't at all phased. He simply rolled his eyes as Goten took off his shirt and dived in with Valice.

"Frieza! Aren't you gonna come in? The water's great!" Valice said, floating on her back.

"No. And even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Frieza said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't."

"Don't tell me your alergic to water or something."

"Don't worry, I'm not."

"Then why can't you? You can tell me."

"Just let it go, Valice." Goten said.

"No no, I want to find out what's wrong." Valice said.

"But that's his business."

"Well sure, but--"

"Valice, if he don't want to come in, don't make him."

"Well, alright..." Goten smiled. Frieza was about to go back to the house, but Valice grabbed his leg and pulled him in. Goten gasped as Frieza's body hit the water.

"Valice! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because I wanted him to come in, silly." Frieza swam up to the surface for air. he floated as he glared at Valice.

"What was that all about?!" Frieza said. His tone of voice took Valice by surprise. Then she noticed he didn't even look wet. Plus, when she pulled his leg, it felt like he had some kind of armor on. Too many weird things were happening for her taste...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Oh, guys, the URL to a pic of Human Cell and Human Buu are on my profile. Cell is all right except I messed up on the shirt. It was sopposed to be long-sleeved. But, I did it at school and couldn't really rememeber much... so yeah. Frieza's pic will be up soon. (probably on one of the school days-- when I have time to draw)


	6. Helping Hand

Out of Hell

Chapter 6 - Helping Hand

A/N: I bet your wondering why I haven't been updating... WELL its not the usual. I'm not in a writer's block or anything, I just got a new computer! And your lucky cuz it wasn't scheduled to arrive until Wednesday(or later) so now I get to write more chapters!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you crazy?!" Frieza roared as he floated slowly out of the water. Valice watched him as he arose.

"Well I--" Valice started, but her words were caught in her throat. For some reason she was deathly afraid.

"Well maybe you should respect other people's decisions!" Frieza shouted, taking a last glare at her then zooming away. Goten put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry bout him, he can get tempermental... so I guess this means you don't like him anymore and you'll like me better now?" Goten said, smiling.

"No way! This just makes him even more mysterious!" Valice chirped, her smile back on track and running. Goten's smile instantly vanished as he fell backwards into the water.

--Goku's House - Inside--

Frieza opened the door and slammed it behind him as he entered. He was about to descend back to the ground when he heard ChiChi call from across the room.

"Don't you dare set foot on my perfectly clean floor!!" Chichi warned.

"Ugh! Fine! God... stupid humans.." Frieza said as he hovered down the hall and passed the living room. He then backtracked and saw before him Goku sitting on the floor, singing along with the spongebob squarepants theme. "What... an idiot..." He said, continuing up the stairs.

"Hey, Frieza! Hold up!" Goku said, getting up and running after him. Frieza stopped and looked back at him.

"What?"

"Wanna go date-searching now?" Frieza rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why not...."

"Now, c'mon! That didn't sound too enthusiastic!" Goku stumbled on his words, not being able to pronounce enthusiastic.

"Monkey, I'm not excited about this, so don' push it!"

"Ok, ok... well, follow me! I'm sure we can find you someone!" Goku marched out the door, Frieza just stood there. Goku popped his head back in the doorway. "Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon!" Goku grabbed Frieza's wrist and dragged him out the door.

"Monkey...! DON'T touch me!!"

"But I just did."

"Don't anymore!!!"

"Well, alright... now, get in." Goku got in the driver's seat of the car as Frieza got in the passenger side.

"What a simple-minded contraption.."

"Hold on tight!!" Goku started the car and zoomed through forest like a child on an arcade racing game.

"Slow down!!" Frieza clutched his seat as the crazed saiyan raced through the wilderness and into the city.

"Just try and have fun!" Goku, being distracted, wasn't looking and hit straight through 3 cars, luckily not injuring anyone... seriously.

"You call this fun, you idiot?!"

"Whoops... heh heh... I'm sorry everybody!!" Goku hopped out and fled the scene, as did Frieza.

--Capsule Corp.--

Bra rolled 5, Buu 3, Trunks 5, Vegeta 2, and Bulma 6.

"Well, looks like I get to go first!" Bulma chirped.

"Yeah, but who goes next? Me and Trunks both got 5." Bra said.

"Well, you roll for it of coarse." Bulma said.

"Duh." Trunks said. Bra glared at he brother.

"Shut up, dork, I already knew that." Bra said, taking a die in her hand, Trunks picking up the other. They both rolled 4's.

"These must be trick die!"

"Yeah right. Just roll again." They rolled once more, and each got 2's. "Ok, one more time!"

"Watch, we'll get another double." Vegeta looked over to Buu as they kept rolling, each time getting doubles. Buu looked like he was concentrating hard on something. A smile krept on his face as finally, the two die were different numbers.

"Ha! I got 6!" She called.

"1?! Now that's just embarrasing..." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Buu.

'Now why would that maniac use his power for the benefit of my daughter? In a game, even? No, that can't be right. He wouldn't use magic anyway...' Vegeta thought as he turned his attention back to the board. Bulma had rolled.

"9!" Bulma said, moving Pikachu 9 spaces on the board.

The game continued on, with much fueding and angry glares, especially from the two siblings. They had been playing for a half an hour now, and it was Buu's turn. He rolled and he moved his Charmander on the board until it rested on the last spot, Nidoking. No one had claimed it yet, and it being the most expensive rent Pokemon, he didn't know what to do.

"Oh no!!" Bulma, Trunks, and Bra shouted, their faces having 'shock' written across them.

"Oh, whoopie do..." Vegeta said, waving a little flag in the air that seemed to come out of nowhere. The others stared at him for a moment, but soon continued their screaming.

"Um... should I buy it?" Buu said.

"Well of coar--" Bra started, Trunks soon covering her mouth.

"Of coarse not!!" Trunks said, smiling cheesily.

"Are you sure?" Buu said.

"Completely!" Bra broke from his grasp and went over to Buu.

"What you should do is buy it! Its the best one!" Bra said.

"How could you?!" Trunks shouted, pouting.

"Well, in that case... I'll take it." Buu said.

"Good! Now, where's your money..?" Bra looked near Buu and saw a huge stack of money on the other side of him. "Saving up...?" He shrugged. She giggled slightly then reached over to grab some of it. In the process, Buu got to see more of her body than he had-- at first-- intended to. Especially when she was that close to him. He drew back slightly as she came back with a handful of play-money.

"You need all that for it?"

"Probably not, but just in case..." She counted the money and split it up into 3 piles.

"What's the piles for?"

"Well, next turn you can by pokemarts then pokecenters to make the rent even more."

"Oh, I see."

"Why are you helping him?!" Trunks said.

"Because he needs help!" Bra shot back. Buu stuck out his tongue and pulled his eyelid down at Trunks. Trunks only growled, crossed his arms, and turned away.

--Gohan's House--

Pan awoke from her nap and looked around. She sat up and sighed.

"That was an odd dream..." Pan said to herself. She thought about it for a moment, and for some reason could remember it so clearly.

She looked over to a door on the side of the room; the one that connected her room with Cell's. She got up and walked to the door, setting her hand on the knob and turning it slowly. She didn't hear anything on the other side, so she assumed he was either still sleeping or out of the room. The door opened slowly. She peeked her head inside and looked around. She was slightly surprised to see him leaning by the open window, looking out.

Cell breathed the fresh air in, soon letting out a deep sigh.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is all fate or just by chance..." Cell said to himself, arrising off the window sill. He turned to face Pan, a smirk planted on his face. "...and how my new life will work out."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Without breaking his gaze, Cell started to approach her. Her heartbeat quickened as he stepped closer to her. He opened the door completely and stood before her. Pan's mind told her to step back, but her heart said to stay... and her heart at this point was stronger.

Cell placed his hand on her cheek, slowly tracing her jawbone until his hand lay under her chin. He tilted her head back, closing his eyes and leaning in towards her face. Pan also closed her eyes, helping close the gap between them. As soon as their lips connected, passion washed through each of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Was it alright? I sure hope so! Sorry the last part was so short... but I hope it was ok.


	7. Twigs, Schools, Kings, and Queens

Out of Hell

Chapter 7 - Twigs, Schools, Kings, and Queens

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a good while they both broke the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"I... should go... I don't want my dad to--" Pan said, breaking the silence.

"Go ahead..." Cell said, hugging her close then letting her go. Pan turned and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Cell smirked to himself then went over to his bed and sat down. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels aimlessly. He had other things on his mind.

Pan also sat on her bed, thinking. It was infact her first kiss, and vise versa for Cell. Sure, she went out with guys, but something had to happen where they saw her fight, making them run away. She smiled as she thought about her Cell. He would surely not run away, though it was a funny thought. The only obstacle that stood in there way was her father. Everyone knew how much he hated him, but she could only hope that he learned to trust him. She sighed, realizing he might never fully trust Cell. But there was always the hope that he would see through his own hatred and look at her needs and wants.

Gohan walked to Cell's room, to inlist a new chore. He at first just peeked into the room to make sure Pan wasn't in there with him. After successfully seeing she wasn't, he went in with a blowhorn. Gohan, with his ear muffs in place, went up to the dozing-off Cell and blew the blowhorn as loud as he could. Cell's eyes snapped open as he jumped to the ceiling and clung on for dear life. He turned his head down to the ground to see only Gohan snickering evilly.

"Why you little... what was that for?!" Cell said.

"To wake you up." Gohan said.

"You could of taken a QUIETER approach!"

"In your dreams. Now, take those yard waste bins in the backyard and start picking up twigs! And I mean EVERY SINGLE TWIG."

"Are you nuts?!"

"No, but you are. Now get going! Videl wants you in by 7 for dinner..." Cell sighed deeply and let go of the ceiling, landing on ground. Cell glared at Gohan as he 'accidentally' brushed against him as he went out the door.

"I can't believe this! Every single twig... what is he thinking?!" He said as he took the bins and started in rows in the backyard, picking up every single little one. He was barely done with one row when he noticed how BIG the backyard was. He sighed yet again as he kept going. Small, skinny twigs, long, thicker twigs, short ones. Any kind he had to pick up. Just trying to fit them all into one was a pain. His hands were scratched and cut from forcing them into the bin with all the others. He was on the 3rd bin by the time he was halfway through. How much more could he possibly endure? (Its hard... I should know... I did this yesterday oO)

Gohan sat at the table, reading his paper as Videl started on dinner.

"Do you really have to be so hard on him?" Videl said. Gohan looked up from is newspaper.

"He killed thousands, Videl. He has to be punished somehow." Gohan said.

"But having him do everything? That-- in other people's eyes-- could support laziness."

"You think I'm getting lazy?!"

"I never said I was. But you shouldn't lay everything on him. If anything, it'll make him stronger."

"Perhaps, but he still needs the discipline." Videl sighed. Sure, she despised Cell almost just as much as Gohan, but she didn't think it was right to make him a slave.

--Satan City--

Goku and Frieza walked the streets, looking for any girls that might happen to be hanging out. They passed Orange Star Highschool, but then Goku got a brilliant idea and backtracked.

"I know where you can meet girls!" Goku said, looking up at the school. Frieza went back over to him.

"What are you talking about, monkey?" Frieza said.

"Highschool! You meet girls in highschool!"

"Highschool?! I'm not going to school! I'm already more intelligent than you humans could ever be!"

"But think about it, you'd meet a lot of girls here! I'm sure there'll be someone here for you!" Frieza frowned.

"I'll be dead before you get me to repeat my teen years." Frieza continued to walk.

"Well, at least think about it!!" Goku ran after him, still sticking to his idea.

"I doubt you'll ever get me in any school."

"Oh, c'mon... it won't be that bad! Gohan liked it. That is where he met Videl."

"Perhaps, but NO."

"Puh-lease...?"

"NO! And stop bugging me about it..."

"Just think about it!"

"I already have..."

"Well... alright..."

"Good monkey. Now let's get back to work..."

"Yes sir!"

"Don't mess with me, monkey..."

"What's that mean?"

"Eh, just forget it..."

"Ok!" Frieza rolled his eyes and continued walking.

They passed many places, until they came to the local Mall.

"Now, this is also a good place to meet people! Girls flock to this place."

"What for? Doesn't seem too important."

"They buy stuff here. There's also resturants! We should get something to eat while we're here."

"What exactly is this place called?"

"Satan City Mall."

"And what's a mall?"

"Its like... a bunch of stores and stuff crammed into one building." Goku smashed his hands together, dipicting how crammed it was in there.

"If you say so. So are we just gonna stand here, or go in?"

"Go in!" Goku skipped through the opening doors as Frieza stayed a distance from him, not wanting anyone to think he actually knows him.

--Capsule Corp.--

Soon it was Bra's turn. She got a 2 and landed on Nidoqueen.

"Yeah! Awesome!!" Bra said.

"Well now, isn't that typical." Trunks said.

"Ain't that cute, king and queen..." Bulma said.

"That ain't cute!! It ain't even right! Its messed up!!" Trunks said.

"Oh, calm down. Your just unhappy you didn't get either one of them." Bra said, smirking.

"Yeah Trunks. Besides, you should be happy for yor sister." Bulma said.

"Happy?! HAPPY?! Are you nuts?!" Trunks said.

"No, I'm very smart."

"Yeah well, so am I and I KNOW I shouldn't be happy."

"What, you want to be my king?" said Bra.

"Now that's just gross." Trunks said.

"Then stop griping about it!"

"Whatever. But you and Buu, that's just disturbing." Bra rolled her eyes.

"Its just a damn game, so stop fighting and let's get on with it!!" Vegeta shouted.

"FIne fine... but Dad, I'm thinking you should put more into this game... your losing, badly." Bra said.

"You think I care?"

"Well no, but you should at least try... I mean, you are the Prince of Saiyans! You shouldn't let anyone beat you!"

"Not this agan... You had to go and start that up?" Trunks said.

"What? I'm just trying to inspire him to do better..." Bra said.

"Well, you know what... I think your right... and I say I destroy all of you..." Vegeta said, burning all the little figures with his ki. Everyone's mouths hung open.

"I didn't mean for you to do that!!" Bra said. Buu picked up his melted Charmander.

"So sad, isn't it?" Buu said.

"Very!" Bra said.

"Well, now that we can't play, I'm gonna go work in my lab..." Bulma said, getting up.

"But what about dinner?" Trunks said. Vegeta nudged him in the arm.

"I said we were going out to AVOID her cooking." Vegeta whispered.

"Oh, right, sorry." Bulma had heard that and came back.

"Maybe I should cook a nice dinner for all you!" Bulma said. They all groaned except for Buu.

"What's so bad about it?" Buu said.

"Its doomsday cooking." Trunks said. Buu blinked.

"Well, if you don't want her to cook, I could."

"You, cook?!"

"Yeah... I got bored in hell and since we have to make our own food..."

"Well, it'll probably be better than Mom's..."

"Hmph. Fine, we'll try his cooking." Bulma said. Buu smiled and flew to the kitchen. He looked around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Was it Good, Bad, Ok? Tell me in a wonderful review!


	8. Hunger

Out of Hell

Chapter 8 - Hunger

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You guys got any birds?" Buu said, looking in the freezer.

"I don't think so. You might have to go get one." Bulma said.

"Where can I go to get a bird?"

"At the grocery store."

"They sell live birds at stores?"

"Live? No, they're already dead and defeathered."

"Well, I need fresh meat.."

"Um... where are you gonna get--" She was interrupted by Buu flying out the open window and going off somewhere.

"Guess we have to wait a little while for dinner..." Bra said.

"Let's just hope he can cook better than mom." Trunks said. Bra nodded. Bulma just ignored that comment and went to her lab to work. How could anyone match HER cooking skills?

Buu soared through the air, looking for a place where they kept birds. He spotted a farm a few 20 miles along the way. He landed and went over to where a flock of chickens were pecking at they're food. He crouched down and looked at them to see which one was the biggest and fattest of all. He licked his lips has he spotted a plump chicken hogging all the food. He got up and crept over to it, about to snatch it. But it sensed his presense and ran away, resulting in Buu falling to the ground.

"Here chicken, chicken, chicken..." Buu said, getting up and following his meal. The chicken clucked and spread its wings, trying to 'warn' him. He snickered and continued to chase after it. After a good 15 minutes, Buu heard a yell and froze in his tracks.

"What are ya doin to meh poor chicken?!" A farmer said, coming out to check on his animals.

"I'm getting something to eat!" Buu said.

"Well, these here chickens aren't here for you ta eat!"

"But I need it!"

"Too bad!!" The farmer took his pitchfork and charged at Buu. Before Buu could react, he felt a sharp pain in his butt.

"YEOWWW!" Buu jumped in the air and floated there for a second. "What was that for?!"

"Fer trying to steal my chicken!!" The farmer poked him again while he was still in midair. "Now git outta here and never come back!!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh..." Buu flew away, trying to find another source of birds. He avoided farms at all cost, thinking all farmers were probably gonna be that mean. He stumbled across a flock of birds he'd never seen before... 'Now they must be tastey,' He thought as he picked the pudgiest and flew back to Capsule Corp.

--Capsule Corp.--

The family waited patiently for his return, for they all were getting pretty hungry. They all wondered what they'd have for dinner tonight, and could only hope it was good.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Bra said.

"Why do you want to know? You miss him?" Trunks teased.

"No! I'm just hungry!" Bra crossed her arms.

"Suuuure..."

"You'd better hope your only hungry and not missing him." Vegeta said.

"Don't worry, Dad... I'm just hungry..." Bra said, putting her hands up in defense. Just then, Buu headed for the window, but crashed into it, not knowing it had been closed.

"Hopefully you won't marry someone that stupid..." Trunks said. Bra frowned.

"You have no room to talk! You walked right into the slide in door last week!" Bra said.

"I just... wasn't paying attention! Besides, its not my fault they make it look so see-through!"

"Trunks, glass is meant to look 'see-through'." Vegeta said, rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming from those two.

Buu slid down the window, but soon got up. He made a square with his ki on the glass and kicked it out. He then flew in with the bird.

"Oh my god!! That's a-- a--" Bra started.

"A penguin!!" Trunks finished. Everyone's mouth hung open as they stared at their soon-to-be meal.

(Penguin thing is dedicated to: Cerulean Flower ;) )

--Gohan's House--

Cell filled 6 bins total of twigs, and knowing how they could fall off the tree easily, he raced inside.

"I'm done!" Cell said.

"Finally. Now mow the lawn." Gohan said calmly.

"What?! When are you gonna stop over working me?!"

"Never with that attitude."

"Well I'm not gonna stand here and take this! You can't boss me around!" Gohan arrose and glared at Cell.

"As long as you live in this house, you will abide by my rules and conditions! And I WILL boss you around, so get used to it!"

"No! You can't treat me as a slave!" He shot back. He wasn't gonna be treated like a little kid anymore.

Pan heard all the fueding and decided to check it out. She walked in.

"Listen, Papa, I'll just do it." Pan said.

"No, Pan! It's his job!" Gohan shouted.

"No its not! It was your job. You really are getting lazy! You're just trying to get out of your work!" She shouted, running outside.

"Pan!" Cell said, about to run after her. Gohan took his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare touch her." Gohan said. Cell shook away from his grip and ran out after her.

Pan was outside, starting the mower. She had tears in her eyes, but was trying desperately to hold them back. Cell went over to her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" Cell said.

"No! Does it look like I am?" Pan said.

"Well, no... Pan, you can cry..." Cell said, pulling her into a hug. Pan sobbed into his chest, letting everything out.

"I just don't know why he has to get so... worked up." Cell stayed silent, feeling eyes on them.

Videl looked out the window and smiled. She knew something was going on. But she would never dare to tell Gohan. She closed the blinds and went back to her cooking. Gohan leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for either Pan or Cell to come back. Pan came in soon after Gohan heard the mower start.

"Pan..." Gohan said gently.

"Don't even talk to me." Pan said, walking to her room.

"Wait, Pan, I'm sorry!" Gohan said, extending his arm out to her.

"Just save it." Pan said, slamming the door to her room. Gohan was gonna go and talk to her, but he looked down and decided not to.

"She'll be fine." Videl said.

"I hope so."

"I know she will... but can you please at least allow them ot be friends? You can't make her hate him." Gohan sighed.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't dwell on revenge, and you'll be fine." Gohan only nodded.

--Satan City Mall--

"How about we get something to eat, first? Then we can get back to our mission." Goku said, thinking about all the delicious foods they must have.

"Well, I guess. But what kind of food do your kind eat, anyway?" Frieza said.

"Oh! A LOT of good stuff!"

"Like...?"

"Pizza! And cheeseburgers! And fries! Italian food! Mexican food! Rice--!"

"Ok, I get the point!" Goku just smiled and led them to Burger King.

"Now THIS is a burger place!"

"Whatever you say, monkey." They walked up to the counter to order. Frieza looked up at the boards to see the selection.

"What can I get for you two?" The girl employee said, not even looking up from her computer.

"Well... I'll have 3 double whoppers light ketchup with extra onion. Oh, and don't forget, 5 sets of fries!" Goku said.

"And... you want that all for yourself?" The girl said, looking up.

"Yep." Goku smiled. "But, I dunno what he wants... hey, Frieza! Anything look appetizing?"

"Hmph. All of this human food looks disgusting..." Frieza said.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm sure once you'll try it you'll love it..."

"Fine, monkey, you win." Frieza turned to the girl. "I'll have one of those fish sandwiches... and some 'fries'."

"You got it!" The girl said, punching it all into her computer. She gave them their number and they both sat down.

"Hmm... ya know what? I bet that girl at the counter would go out with you!"

"What? You mean that girl?" Frieza looked over to the girl. She had pure brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Her bangs hung down and a few strans of hair hung down in front of her ears. Her eyes were bright blue and full of life.

"Yeah! Ain't she pretty?"

"Well, I guess so. Better than that Valice girl..."

"You mean Goten's girlfriend?"

"Yeah. The stupid one."

"Haha... did she like you or something?"

"Well it was pretty obvious... I just don't know how your son can begin to even like that girl."

"Well... he is kind of desperate."

"Figures."

"Anyway... I think you should ask her out."

"Hmph."

"No, really! I mean... She's pretty, she has white teeth, she's short..."

"What does height have to do with this?!" He roared.

"N- nothing! Nothing at all! I swear!" Just then she called their number. Goku rushed up to get his food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Am I updating fast or what? lol


	9. Unintentional Fighting

Out of Hell

Chapter 9 - Unintentional Fighting

A/N: Um... Flo, Dark Goku... I love that your 'reviews' count but uh if you don't mind... I'd like to keep the review board for... well... reviews... I don't want it to be a message board or something...

-nervously- Heh heh... and, I'm not making fun of Frieza's hieght, I swear!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Goku returned with a tray piled high with burgers and fries, licking his lips as he stared down at them. He set it on the table and took his share as Frieza took his. He smelt it and cringed.

"Sickening..." Frieza said.

"At least try it! Besides, your gonna have to eat sometime!" Goku said.

"Fine... but if it tastes bad, I'm taking it out on you!"

"Heh heh... well, I just hope you like it!"

"You'd better hope..." Frieza removed the wrapper and stared at his sandwhich long and hard.

"Well, after you eat up we can talk to that girl!"

"Then I better eat slowly."

"Well I know I'm not!!" Goku tore through his sandwiches-- and his french fries-- eating them so fast Frieza couldn't believe it. He just sat there, staring at the saiyan. He took one last look at the sandwich before taking a bite out of it. He chewed slowly, taking in the flavor. He soon swallowed. Goku, having finished, waited in anticipation.

"DISGUSTING!!" He roared, nearly attracting stares from everyone in that part of the mall.

"Its not that bad!!"

"Yes it is! Don't you EVER make me eat human food again!"

"But then how are you gonna live?"

"I have ways..." He cringed at the sandwich again as he merely looked at it.

"If you don't want it, I'll have it!" He chirped.

"Fine with me." Frieza tossed his food in Goku's face. Goku just caught it all in his mouth.

"Mmm... now, that was good!"

"Whatever, monkey. Now, can we get out of here?"

"No way! You gotta go over to the girl!"

"I have to?"

"Yes!" Goku pulled Frieza out of his chair and pushed him to the counter.

"Monkey, STOP PUSHING ME!!"

"Will you go on your own?"

"No."

"Then I have to." He smiled. The girl blinked as she saw them slowly getting to the counter.

"May I help you?" She said, looking at the both of them. Frieza just looked away and crossed his arms.

"Yes, see, this is my friend Frieza, and he finds you attractive!" Goku proclaimed, patting Frieza on the back. As soon as Goku said that he started to yell at the saiyan.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA YOU LITTLE PILE OF SHIT!!" Frieza shouted, shaking his fist at him. She giggled as she watched.

"Well... it just so happens I'm free in a few minutes... so maybe we could all go through the mall or something." She said."Sounds great! We'll wait for you." Goku said, covering Frieza's mouth (to keep any rude comments from slipping out) and leading him back to their table. Frieza hmphed under his hand as he was being dragged to his seat.

--Capsule Corp.--

"You can't expect us to eat a penguin!!" Trunks shouted.

"Why not?" Buu said innocently. The penguin squirmed in Buu's grip, trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Because its a helpless bird of the artic!!" Bra said, trying the take the poor bird from his arms, but finding he wouldn't let go.

"Oh, c'mon... its just a bird..." Buu said.

"I agree with him for once. Let's eat it." Vegeta said.

"Dad!!" Bra shouted, "Buu, LET GO!!" she continued, tugging harder. Trunks pitched in too, trying to free the penguin. Buu hung on easily, rethinking his meal.

"Fine. We won't eat it if you don't want to..." Buu said, letting go. The two siblings flew back onto the floor, the penguin with them.

"Buu, your so nice!" Bra said after getting up. She went up to him and swung her arms around his neck. Buu blushed as she continued to speak. "How about we keep it as a pet? We can name it Freddie!"

"Freddie? Why Freddie?" Vegeta said.

"Because its a cute name!" She said.

"Can't you think of a cool japanese name?" Trunks said.

"Hmph." She looked at Buu, who she still had her arms wrapped around. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering why you're hanging onto me..." Buu said.

"Oh, sorry!!" Bra said, instantly drawing back and blushing.

"Heh heh looks like someone has a soft spot for Buu..." Trunks teased.

"Yeah, probably you. You always were gay." Bra shot back.

"I was referring to you! AND I'M NOT GAY!!"

"Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"BECAUSE!! And the same could be said of you!"

"What are you implying?!"

"That your a lesbo!!"

"Are you crazy?!" Buu looked at each of them as they shouted comebacks, coming to the conclusion that they had practice with arguing. It was pretty apparent. Vegeta wasn't fascinated with their arguing, just annoyed.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!! We all know your both STRAIGHT so why don't you give it a rest?!" Vegeta yelled. Bra and Trunks shrunk away, knowing not to get under their father's skin.

--Gohan's House--

Pan lay on her bed, clenching her pillow to her chest. She wondered how her father could be so... horrible. She always knew her father to be the caring, forgiving man. Now she might be pushed to think differently. Her thoughts soon drifted to Cell. She had always heard such horrible stories about him, yet, to her, he was willing to let her be with him, he was willing to be nice to her, and she hoped that he was willing... to love her.

"Maybe this can work out... but I can only hope Papa lets up a little..." Pan said to herself. She got up and looked out the window, her pillow still being held against her body. She watched as Cell mowed the grass. after 5 minutes of that, she merely sat on her bed and turned on the TV. There was no use in moping all day.

Cell finally finished after at least 25 minutes, it being a pretty big backyard. He was just glad it wasn't any bigger. He walked in the house and sat down on the couch.

"Can you tell Pan dinner will be ready in 10 minutes?" Videl said.

"Sure." Cell said as he got up and made his way to her room.

'Cell sure seems different, though... I just hope he doesn't turn on us or anything.' She thought to herself, continuing to prepare the meal. She wondered if Pan and him might actually make a good couple. Pan did always complain all the boys were scared of her.

Cell approached her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Pan said, fliping through the channels.

"Me, Cell." Cell said.

"Oh." Pan said, getting up and going to the door. She opened it. "What's up?"

"Your mom just said to tell you that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." He said, leaning on the doorway.

"Oh, alright. Hey, don't mind my father... He's not usually like this..."

"Yeah, I know... its just because of me."

"Perhaps, but hopefully he gets used to having you here."

"Hopefully. But at least your mother doesn't hate me."

"Yeah, that's true." She laughed slightly.

"Well, how about we get to dinner? It's not bad to be early."

"True. Ok, we'll go. I hope Mom made something good." She walked passed Cell and to the kitchen, him soon following. Gohan already sat at the table, waiting patiently. Pan sat on Gohan's left, Cell sat across from him, leaving Videl to sit on his right. Videl sat a big pot of spaghetti and a pan of garlic bread on the table. Everyone licked their lips as they loaded their plates with food. The table was silent. Videl nudged Gohan. He looked at her and sighed.

"Cell," Gohan started. "I realize that I can't just work you like a slave, and I'm... sorry... for that." He read off the sticky note stuck to his hand that was concealed under the table.

Pan and Cell perked up as Videl smiled.

"Also, Pan," He started once again. "I'm sorry and now I see that I can't make you hate him, so I guess I will allow you to be friends... BUT NOTHING MORE!!" He added on his own little part. He then put the sticky note on the bottom of the table so it would not be found.

"Now that sounds like my Papa!" Pan said, reaching over and kissing him on the cheek.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I've been getting that my chapters are short oO well, I happen to think they're not... I know some stories have them longer, but others are merely a paragraph! Not to be mean, though... I'm just saying... (besides, they've gotten longer since I first started writing... much, longer) but, uh, sorry guys it took so long! I guess I just wasn't in the mood to write often enough.


	10. Collapse

Out of Hell

Chapter 10 - Collapse

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Gohan's House--

They all ate quickly, except for Videl who kept to her manners and ate civily. All three filled their plates once again as they finished.

"Now that was some good spaghetti." said Gohan, smiling brightly.

"I agree." Cell said, rubbing his stomach. Gohan, hearing his voice, frowned slightly, but forced on a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Mom! It was great." Pan said.

"Glad everyone liked it." Videl said, smiling. She then continued, "Now wash your hands so I don't have to clean again..." They all got up and went to the sink to wash their hands. Gohan finished and sat down in his recliner with the newspaper. Cell, once he was done, took his seat two inches from the tv. Pan shook her head then stood next to him.

"Ahem..." Pan coughed.

"What?" Cell said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Move over, I wanna see."

"Fine." Cell inched over little by little, keeping his head in the same place.

"You COULD move your head, too."

"But the center is always the best place to watch it." Pan just pushed his head over and sat next to him, replacing his head with hers.

"Hey! You can see more!"

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh!"

"Oh, shut it." Pan shooed him away.

"I was here first!"

"How about you sit on the couch so we can all see it?" Gohan said.

"Sounds good to me." Pan said, dragging Cell from the tv.

"Hey, did you know I was on on this channel... oh... 28 years ago?" Cell said.

"And you still remember it?"

"Of coarse..." Pan suddenly gasped. "What's wrong?" Pan then dragged him to their rooms. Gohan raised an eyebrow as they left.

"We can't be together..." She said, looking away.

"What do you mean? I know your father won't--"

"Its not that... its our ages... I'm only 15... and your.. what... 50?" Cell let out a small laugh.

"No no 32... but your right... they are far apart..."

"Almost 20 years..."

"But hell, think about it... Buu is like... what... billions of years old?"

"But still..."

"We might have to see Yama about this..." He looked down at his collar. "Too bad it didn't come with a help pamplet."

Gohan stood silently out of sight near the door. He surpressed a growl and clenched his fists.

'They aren't sopposed to be together!! I won't allow my worst enemy be with my daughter!!' Gohan thought. He was debating what to do. The smart thing was to talk it over with Videl, but his anger clouded his thoughts. He suddenly spun around into the doorway, but what he saw before him shocked him. His eyes grew wide as he just stood there.

Cell and Pan stood in the middle of the room in eachother's arms, kissing. Gohan started breathing heavily as he grabbed his chest and collapsed to the floor.

As soon as they heard the thump, they pulled apart. Pan gasped.

"Papa!!" She screamed, pulling away from Cell and running to her passed out father. His eyes were still open, but were rolled to the back of his head so only white shown. Cell stood there for a second, his arm extended out to Pan. It lowered as he ran over.

"Is he alright?" Cell said, kneeling by Pan who had tears streaming down her face.

"I-- I don't know!!" She screamed frantically as she shook her head side to side. Cell wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Videl soon came.

"What happened?!" Videl shouted as she saw her husband on the floor and Pan crying into Cell's chest.

"He... just suddenly collapsed..." Cell said, looking down.

"Oh no... were you guys... doing something?" she said as she leaned down to Gohan to check his pulse and breathing.

"W- well..." Cell looked down to Pan who slightly nodded. "...we were kissing."

"Only something like that could shock Gohan so badly."

"Your not mad?"

"I should be, but I'm not. It's Pan's choice who to be with." The faint pulse in Gohan scared her. "We have to get to the hospital as soon as we can. You can probably fly faster than me, Cell. Take Gohan. Pan, you go with him and tell him where the hospital is." They both nodded. Cell took Gohan and sped outside, Pan following.

--Satan City Mall--

Frieza tapped his finger on the table annoyingly.

"How long do we have to wait?" Frieza said.

"I think she's just changing out of her uniform. It shouldn't be too long." Goku said, pointing to the women's bathroom.

"Whatever..." He said, looking away. How did he get himself into these things?

"Look, there she is!" Goku got up and dragged Frieza over.

"Hey guys. By the way, my name is Kimiko. What's yours?" Kimiko said, looking at the both of them.

"I'm Goku! And this is Frieza. Say hello..." Goku said, looking at Frieza. He just growled. "Um... excuse him.. he doesn't take nicely to strangers..." Kimiko laughed.

"You're treating him like a dog. Now come on, where do you want to go first?"

"Let's eat!"

"We just ate you moron." Frieza said, burning Goku's hand with his ki.

"Hey! No using ki! That's mean!" Goku said, waving his finger at him.

"Ki? C'mon... isn't that those effects Hercule was talking about with Cell?" Kimiko said.

"That's no trick... and you actually believe in that weak earthling?" Frieza said. Goku gasped and took him away.

"They don't know he's a conman! He's their hero!" Goku whispered.

"How about I flick him with my finger and prove he's weak?" Frieza snickered.

"No! You can't do that... I know its ridiculous that they think flying and ki are explosives and effects, but normal people don't understand that stuff..." Kimiko stood behind them, listening.

"Ok, prove he's a conman! Fly!" Kimiko shouted to them.

"Alright." Frieza said.

"No! Not in public!" Goku said.

"Oh, c'mon..." Frieza charged towards Kimiko, taking her up in her arms and flying through the mall. She screamed as she realized how fast they were going. The wind from Frieza's speed knocked the people back, causing many to stare at the direction he was going.

They reached the center of the mall where a circular space was that went up to the top. People gathered around the railings of their floor as they saw Frieza and Kimiko zoom up past each floor.

"We're gonna crash into the skylight!!" Kimiko said.

"Not if I destroy it. Now hold on." Frieza said. Kimiko tightened her grip as Frieza released one of his hands and extended it in front of him, palm facing the skylight. "HA!" He screamed as a red ball of ki soared to it, the glass instantly shattering to dust. it sparkled in the sun as it fell around them.

He regained hold of her as they went through the hole above them. He came to an abrupt stop above the mall. The people inside looked up at the floating figure.

Kimiko looked up at his smirking face.

"We're... actually flying..." Kimiko said.

"Of coarse. This is no hoax." Frieza said as he looked across the city.

"The view is beautiful."

"You're right." He agreed. Just then Goku sped up the same route only faster.

"Frieza!" Goku shouted.

"What do you want, monkey?"

"Stop showing off and let's get out of here! Otherwise you're gonna have to pay for that HUGE and THICK piece of glass you broke!"

"I'm not paying for anything."

"Well, they can sue you!"

"I'll kill them."

"If you kill anyone your going to go back to hell, do you want that!?"

"Of coarse not! I don't want to see that turnip Yama ever again." Kimiko just listened as they argued.

"Then let's get out of here..."

"Fine." Goku went over to Frieza and touched his shoulder with his left hand and putting his index and middle fingers up to his forehead. He instant Transmissioned to the house.

--Capsule Corp.--

"We're sorry!!" The siblings said pleadingly.

"Just stop argueing for once." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, Trunks, stop." Bra said.

"You were the one who started it!" Trunks shouted.

"No, you did!!"

"I say Trunks did!" Buu said.

"Oh, look at the happy couple!!" Trunks shouted back.

"ENOUGH!! All of you, if you don't stop, I'm gonna get Bulma to cook meatloaf!!" Vegeta shouted once again.

"NOOOO!!!" They all shouted, sitting down quietly. Buu and Bra sat on the same couch together.

"Now if I hear ONE word out of any of you while I'm training, you're gonna really get it." Vegeta said, taking off his shirt and going outside to the GR to train. They all sighed.

"Now what?" Trunks said.

"Let's watch a movie." Bra said as she yawned.

"Sounds good to me... Hey, Buu, can you still cook us some food?"

"I guess." Buu said, getting up. He went into the kitchen to look for something to cook. "Hm..." He got a packet of popcorn out and some chocolate. He then got out some sprinkles. He melted the chocolate in a pan on the stove while the popcorn popped in the microwave. He put the popcorn in a big plastic bowl then poured the chocolate in the bowl and shook it, making sure the popcorn was all covered. He then added the sprinkles and shook it once again, the sprinkles sticking to the popcorn. He seperated it into 3 bowls and let it harden as he made the real meal.

"Hm... what to have tonight... ah... this'll work." Buu said to himself as he got out a bag of white rice. He then went out to the big freezer in the main complex and found a big juicy chicken just waiting to be eaten. 'If I knew they already had one...' He thought to himself as he picked it up and went back. He started to cook the rice as he prepared the chicken with all kinds of seasonings and stuff. He then diced up the chicken into pieces and prepared five plates. He put butter on the rice to finish it up and then balanced the plates on his arms as he walked over to the living room. He handed one to each of the siblings.

"Oh, wow, this looks great!" Bra said.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot." Trunks said, taking his fork and chowing down. Buu smiled as he went outside to the GR.

"Vegeta.... got some food for you..." Buu said, knocking on the door. The door opened and Vegeta was right there. He snatched the food and closed the door. Buu blinked and went back inside. He went to Bulma's lab.

"What is it?" Bulma said as she heard him knock.

"I have some food for you." Buu said.

"Come in." Buu opened the door and set the plate on an empty space on the table she was working at. She sniffed it at first then took a bite. She instantly spit it out.

"What's wrong?"

"NO ONE cooks better than me!!" She roared as she took the plate and launched it to Buu. It him him straight in the face. He frowned and merely walked out of the room. Bulma hmphed and continued her work.

"What happened?" Bra said, looking at Buu.

"Your mom doesn't appreciate my cooking." Buu said as the plate slipped off his face and onto the floor. He looked down at it and shook his head as he picked it up and went into the kitchen to clean the plate and himself up.

"That's just mean."

"Yeah, especially when this food is great." Trunks said, stuffing his mouth. Buu sat by Bra and ate his own food quietly.

"Don't mind my mother. She doesn't like anyone to better than her at cooking or science." Bra said.

"That's apparent." Buu said.

"Well, which movie should we watch?" Trunks said, now finished with his food.

"You pick." Bra said. Buu finished himself and got up, taking both of the other plates and going to the kitchen. He returned with the three bowls of chocolate popcorn as Trunks popped in a movie. He handed one to each and sat down once again.

"Hey, thanks! You sure are nice." Bra said.

"He wasn't nice back then. Though it was kinda funny. I remember when you fell asleep while Goten, Piccolo and myself were there..." Trunks said.

"I was just bored." Buu said, slightly smiling.

"Well, enough about old times. Let's just enjoy the movie." It soon started and they were left to watch it in the dark room...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Good enough? At least it took me less time to update! (I think) Please tell me what you think!


	11. Rejection, Idiocy, and More Idiocy

Out of Hell

Chapter 11 - Rejection, Idiocy, and More Idiocy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Capsule Corp. - Living Room--

It was getting dark out as the the movie played. Freddie waddled around the house until tripping and falling down some stairs. It chirped painfully as it hit each step with its pudgy body. The others paid no mind, for they could not hear it. The movie was covering up the little squels.

Bra leaned against Buu, closing her eyes. She had been tired lately, and she didn't really care where she fell asleep at this point. Buu looked down at his shoulder and stared, but a grin soon found its way to his face.

Trunks looked over and cringed. He didn't understand it. The fact is, he did see some sort of connection. How Bra could warm up to him so easily, he wasn't so sure.

"Buu... you do realize that my sister means everything to my father, and if you even touch her... he'll be pretty angry..." Trunks said calmly, looking over once more.

"I can't control what happens..." Buu said, looking back down to Bra.

"But you can! You can't get close to her! ...Unless you want to die by the hands of my father."

"Well... if something is going to happen between us... I'm not going to try to stop it."

"Fine. Die for all I care."

"Would you guys stop rambling? I'm tired..." Bra said sleepily, opening her eyes slightly. She looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring down at her. Their eyes locked and...

"No no no no NO! You can't!!" Trunks yelled.

"Can't what!?" Bra said angrily, breaking her gaze with Buu and turning to Trunks.

"You can't be with an evil monster!!"

"I don't recall you making the rules."

"ITS COMMON SENSE!! Unless you were unlucky and didn't inherit Mom's OR Dad's brain!!" Trunks arose from his seat.

"You're the one who has no brain!!" Bra arose from her seat as well.

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!!"

"The simple fact that love knows no bounds!!"

"OH YEAH SURE!! GO AHEAD AND MARRY SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!!"

"MAYBE I WILL!!"

"You can't be serious!! You really ARE crazy!!"

"Hmph! I'll show you!" Bra sat back down next to Buu and turned to him. He had a slightly dazed expression. Her eyes shifted to Trunks then back to Buu. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Buu wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. They fell slowly back on the couch as Trunks' eyes nearly buldged out of his sockets.

"What the hell?! NO!!!" Trunks shouted, running to the lab, first. "Oh Mother!! Come here, QUICK!!"

"Sorry, hun, but when you have some pink dude cook dinner instead of me, and it actually tastes good, BE SURE I WON'T LISTEN!!" Bulma shouted, sending Trunks away. Trunks ran to the GR next. He banged on the door, making an angry Vegeta stomp over, throwing curses to whomever disturbed him.

"What do you want, brat?!" Vegeta said, opening the door quickly, nearly ripping it off.

"W- w- well... I was j- just gonna t- tell you th- that Buu and Bra--" Trunks stuttered, but soon found the door slammed in his face. "Damn!! Why does Father have to be so intimidating?! Well FINE!! IF YOU DON'T CARE THAT BRA AND BUU ARE KISSING, SO BE IT!!" Trunks yelled to the shut door. Vegeta simply ignored his son until his words sunk in...

--Hospital--

"Papa!!" Pan screamed as the nurses rushed Gohan to a doctor, Cell holding her back. "Let me go!!"

"Let them do their work, please!" Cell said, refusing to let go.

"Pan... they have to work on your father... c'mon, sweetie." Videl said, grabbing her arm. Pan broke down and started to cry. Cell and Videl helped her to the waiting room and to some seats. Pan clung onto Cell and cried so much. He felt sorry for her, and a feeling new to him, remorse and regret, kicked in. He kept telling himself he should've been able to sense Gohan's ki and had enough sense not to do anything with her until he was gone. Pan soon cried herself to sleep in Cell's arms.

"Its not your fault..." Videl said.

"Yes it is... If I hadn't.." Cell said.

"No, its really not your fault... now listen, I'm sure Gohan will be fine, but just comfort Pan."

"I will... there's no doubt about that..."

"I think its great that you even care for somebody... you've come far... I never would've imagined..." Cell just nodded when he notced people staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Uhm... is there something wrong...?" the people gasped and shrunk away.

"It-- its CELL!!" One man screamed, pointing.

"He's come back from the dead to kill us all!!" Another man shouted.

"Ah shit! I forgot about my human form!" Cell quickly pressed the red button and sighed. The people by that time had already called the police, who in turn called Hercule.

"Where's that coward, Cell!?" Hercule roared, making his grand entrance into the hospital.

"Oh, save us!! They're over there!!" A woman shouted, pointing to the 3. Hercule ran over immediately.

"EVIL MUST DIE BY THE POWER OF MY FISTS AND WASTE AWAY IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!!" Hercle yelled at his own family in front of him.

"Dad, you can stop now." Videl said.

"Huh?" Hercule said, looking at his daughter and grand daughter. "Ohhhhh hey Videl! I missed you soo much!! ...Hey... someone said Cell was here..."

"Uh... of coarse not, Daddy." Hercule looked over to Cell.

"Hey uh, who's this guy? Never seen him before... and why's he holding Pan?"

"Um... he's her... boyfriend... yeah... nice kid..." Cell tried to force a smile onto his face.

Hercule extended his hand and shook Cell's. "Well, nice to meet you! What's yer name, anyway?"

"W- well... uh..." Cell said, not sure what to say.

"Its alright. I can understand you'd be nervous seeing the world champion right in front of you!"

"Y- yeah... that's it..."

"Well, its fine. I'll get back to you. Say, you seem familiar, but I can't quite place you."

"I... don't think we've ever met."

"Hm. Alright. Why are you guys here, anyway?"

"Gohan... had a heart attack." Videl said.

"Ohhh... no wonder Pan looks so sad, even when she's asleep. Do you know why?"

"No, not at all..."

"Well, hopefully he's alright. You guys could all stop over anytime, you know. I like seeing my family. Well, good bye!" Hercule ran off and out of the hospital.

--Goku's House--

"Valice!! Please!!" Goten pleaded, hanging onto her leg.

"Goten! Let me go!!" Valice screamed at him.

"But you can't leave me!!"

"I can too! I have to pursue my true love!!"

"What true love?!"

"Frieza!!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Of coarse not!"

"I bet if you knew who he really was, you wouldn't think he was your 'true love'!"

"Who he really is? C'mon..." Just then Goku, Frieza, and Kimiko appeared in the front lawn. Frieza let Kimiko down from his arms.

"How'd we get here...?" Kimiko said, looking around.

"Instant transmission. It really comes in handy." Goku said, smiling.

"Oh... kay... where are we?"

"At my house."

"Oh." Valice soon came out the front door dragging Goten behind.

"Frieza!! You're back!" Valice squelled, running over to him. He merely stepped aside and watched as she hit the ground.

"I thought I said for you to stay away from me." Frieza said.

"But I know you didn't mean it! Your my true love..."

"Your crazy! I already told you, I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!"

"Just the more reason to make you like me."

"NOT gonna happen!! Young monkey boy, GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!"

"I've been trying for the whole time you were gone!! I want her with meee!!" Goten cried.

"Since I'm obviously not wanted... I shall go! ..for now. But I'll be back!! MUAHAHAHA!!" Valice shouted as she ran to her car and drove off. everyone stared as she made her escape.

"She might be more than an idiot than you." Frieza said, looking at Goku.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm not all idiot..." Goku said, his hand behind his head.

"Yes you are!"

"Well, now that that's over... what should we do?" Kimiko said.

"I know! We can all go to the movies!!" Goku cheered.

"If we were going to the movies, WHY DID WE HAVE TO COME HERE?!" Frieza shouted.

"I was in a hurry!! Puh-leeeeaaaasse can we?! Pleeeeaaaaaaassssse?!" Goku pleaded on his knees.

"FINE, MONKEY!! You can even pick which one..."

"YAY!! Let's see Monkey Invasion 3!!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"Its where these monkeys in spacesuits invade the Earth!!"

"Like you should have done years ago."

"I'm glad I hadn't! I'm glad I bumped my head and became dumber!"

"Obviously... a saiyan... gentle... I still get a kick out of that."

"Hey, at least Vegeta isn't so gentle..."

"He's no better."

"What do you mean? He's still rude! Especially to me... but we're friends 4ever!!" Goku's smile got wider. Frieza stood there in disgust.

"Not to interrrupt, but what are saiyans?" Kimiko said.

"A warrior race that I controlled but then destroyed their planet because... they were getting too powerful... but he lived and crash landed on earth and--" Frieza started, then Goku hurried and cov ered his mouth. "MMKEEEE!!!" (a surpressed 'MONKEY!!!')

"You can't tell her ALL that!!" Goku said.

"Interesting...? Well, I guess we can just get to that movie..." Kimiko said, putting aside what Frieza said.

"Ok!" Goku said, releasing Frieza. Frieza glared at Goku. Goku only smiled and grabbed onto the two, instant transmissioning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was that? I hope it was alright. There's still many more chapters to go, so if your into the story, be sure to review to tell me what you think! You can even give me ideas. I have a main plot, but I can still fit stuff in!


	12. Underlings' Search

Out of Hell

Chapter 12 - Underlings' Search

A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Master Friiieeeezaaaa..... where arrrreee yoooouuu??" Ginyu said, looking under a rock in hell. Wherever he looked, he just couldn't find Frieza. The whole Ginyu force was looking for him at this point.

"Where do you think he went?" Burter said.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he's in trouble." Jeice said.

"Master Frieza could never be in trouble!!" Ginyu shouted, turning over numerous rocks and looking behind dead bushes.

"How do you know? Master Frieza was in trouble before..." Recoome said.

"When?!" Ginyu said.

"When he was fighting that Goku guy and... uh... that purple-haired kid."

"Hmph! Master Frieza could've defeated them if he wanted to!!"

"Hey, I know. I bet he's fighting with Cell somewhere!" Jeice declared.

Ginyu thought for a moment. "Hey, i bet your right! Let's go find Cell!!"

"Hold on just a minute... you gotta see what I found out..." Guldo said.

"What is it?" Ginyu said.

"Frieza got sent back to the living world."

"He did?!" They all shouted at once.

"Yep. Yama sent him to earth and now he's living with Goku."

"Goku?! Why THERE!?" Ginyu yelled.

"I guess to keep him in shape."

"But Master Frieza is already very powerful." said Recoome.

"Not that kind of shape! He's keeping him from doing anything sinister."

"But... Master Frieza would never do anything that's good... would he?" Burter said.

"Of coarse not! Don't even let such a thought enter your mind!" Ginyu yelled.

"How about we rescue Master Frieza?" Recoome said.

"I got it! Let's go rescue Master Frieza!" Ginyu proclaimed.

"But that's what I--" started Recoome.

"No you didn't! It was MY idea!! Anyway... first we have to get out of hell..."

--Theater--

They arrived at the front doors and went it, claiming thier tickets. Goku jumped for joy when he saw his.

"WOO HOO!! I finally get to see it!!" Goku squelled, running towards the ticket collector. He ripped each of their tickets and let them proceed. Goku, of coarse, was the first one by the door. He seemed really hyper. Once Frieza and Kimiko got to the entrance, Goku ran down the slope to the first row.

"Hurry up, guys!!" He shouted as he waved them down. Frieza rolled his eyes as him and Kimiko when down to the hyped up maniac. Goku ran to the seats near the middle and plopped down in one. He was trembling with happiness.

"Never seen you this excited." Frieza said.

"You just need to get out more!" Goku said.

"Me? you need to get away from the cartoons. They'll wreck your brain."

"I think his brain is already wrecked." Kimiko said.

"Good point." Frieza replied.

"Drinks! Popcorn! We forgot!!" Goku screamed, almost ripping his hair out. Lucky for them, they were the only ones in the theater except for a few select nerds.

"I'll get it. I don't mind missing this horrid movie." Frieza said, getting up. He went back to the snack stand and got 3 popcorns and 3 drinks.

When he came back, he was happy to see he had missed part of the movie. He sat back down in between Goku and Kimiko and gave them each a drink and popcorn. Goku's popcorn was gone in a matter of seconds, but some of his drink remained.

As the movie played on, Kimiko would inch closer to Frieza. She rested her head on his shoulder slowly. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, but was making sure he wasn't noticed. He actually enjoyed being so close to someone. He never really was before. All those years he had despised every other being besides himself, thinking he was the most superior.

Goku looked over and smiled.

The movie ended, and the light came back on. Frieza was so happy it was over. All he saw was 2D images of monkeys from outer space with lowtech guns and such. He could have made a _real_ cartoon if he wanted to. Or, just his wonderful life story! That's it! Then something broke him out of his trance. He looked over at Goku who had his quarter full soda in his hand.

"What are you gonna do with that...?"

"Oh, nothing!" Goku said. He took off the lid and threw it on the floor. Frieza's eyes widened as Goku threw the pop onto Frieza. The majority of it hit the collar. Electricity sparked around it. The hologram of his human self flickered, and soon his looks were back to his original self. He stood up and glared heavily at Goku, not realizing he didn't look human anymore. He took him by the collar.

"What the hell do you think your doing, monkey?!" Frieza yelled, shaking the saiyan, His tail beating on the floor. The concrete cracked each time it hit.

Kimiko's eyes widened. Fear coursed through her body as she saw Frieza's features. She soon let out a shrill scream.

Frieza dropped Goku and looked over to her. "What's--" He then looked at his hand and realized his hologram was gone. Kimiko backed up.

"You-- what are you?!" Kimiko said, her eyes still wide.

"Kimiko, listen... I--" Frieza was about to approach her.

"No, stay away, you monster!!" Kimiko ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of the theater. Frieza looked back at Goku.

"Look what you did, you IDIOT!!" Frieza yelled. His aura started to grow.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it would affect your collar!!" Goku said, his hands up in defense. "We're just gonna have to go to Yama to get you a new one or get that repaired... I'm sooo sorry."

"You'd better be! And lucky for you, I'd rather be here than in hell, so I'll sacrifice my time to see Yama. Now, let's go." Goku only nodded as he instant transmissioned them to the gate of otherworld.

--Capsule Corp.--

Vegeta burst through the GR door, knocking Trunks over.

"Change of heart?" Trunks said getting up.

"Where are they?!" Vegeta yelled, shaking his son.

"Inside...!" Trunks said, Vegeta threw him to the ground and ran inside. "Heh heh..." Trunks laughed as he got up.

As Vegeta entered, a devious smirk found its way to his face. Trunks seemed so upset about it... no doubt he would be more upset if his own father didn't care. He walked calmly to the front room and silently watched. It burned him up inside, but he wouldn't let it surface. He wanted to pay back Trunks for interrupting him anyway.

Trunks ran in after his father only to find him calmly standing there.

"Aren't you gonna break them up?!" Trunks shouted.

"Now, what's so wrong about this." Vegeta said. Trunks' mouth hung open as he heard him say this.

"It's BUU for crying out loud! BUU!!"

"So? He can protect her..."

"Have you gone crazy!? PROTECT HER MY ASS!!"

"You calling me crazy, boy?" Vegeta looked back at his son and glared. Trunks shrunk away.

"Of coarse not..."

"Who asked for your opinion anyway?"

"No one...?"

"There you go. Now get out of here. We'll leave them to their business." Trunks sighed heavily and left the room. Once Vegeta was sure Trunks was gone, he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He couldn't stand seeing his own daughter and that monster making out.

When he came back out, he was glad to see they were finished.

"Oh, uh, hey Dad!" Bra said, smiling. "When did... you come in?"

"In the middle of your make out session." Vegeta said glumly.

"Ohhhh... eheheheh... I just... um..."

"Don't worry about it. Now listen, I don't really approve of this, but, lucky for you, I'm not going to punish you. Just because I want to get back at Trunks."

"Really? Me too! He can be such a hassle."

"I know, I know. but Buu..."

"Yes?" Buu said, looking over.

"Don't go doing any MORE than that, or your in BIG trouble, got it?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yes... I got it!" Buu said nervously. He never was frightened by Vegeta before... why now?

"Good... cuz if I--" Vegeta then turned to sense Trunks coming in. He sat down calmly.

When Trunks entered, he looked around and sighed.

"I can't believe this..." He groaned as he sat in the recliner and sunk into its pillows.

"Why you so sad?" Bra said, grinning.

"Hmph."

"Aww, little baby gonna cry?"

"Shut it!"

"Maybe Freddie can cheer you up!" As if on cue, Freddie came waddling in. He climbed up Trunks' leg and sat himself on his lap. He seemed to smile up at Trunks whose frown only got wider.

"Penguins stink." Trunks merely patted Freddie away, causing Freddie to tumble off the chair.

"Oh, c'mon... he's just a poor bird." Bra picked him up nad put him on her lap. "You hurt? Poor little guy..."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I can't believe this family right now!!" Trunks yelled, then pointed to his father. "YOU... you don't even CARE if they were making out!" his finger moved to Buu. "and YOU! You've become so un-buu-like in one FRIKIN day, that I just can't trust you!!" his finger moved to Bra. "Then there's you. How could you just-- go for that pink freak?!"

Everyone glared at Trunks. They arose from there seats and tackled him like a crazed mob. You could hear Trunks' scream from under the bodies that were beating down on him...

--Hospital--

Cell helped Pan to her father's room, of which they could now go. Pan stood on the side of the bed, looking down at Gohan. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Pan...?" Gohan said wearily.

"Papa! Your awake!" Pan said joyfully.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital." Videl said. "You... had a heart attack."

"Come to think of it, my chest did hurt for a split second before I passed out."

"Yes... but I don't know how..."

"That could shock me so much? I just thought I'd never see the day when one of my most hated villians would be with my own daughter..."

"I'm sorry, Papa!!" Pan said.

"Sorry for what?" Gohan said.

"For even liking Cell..."

"No, don't blame yourself. You... can't control it."

Cell stepped up and looked at Gohan. "I should be the one that's sorry."

"Never thought I'd hear that.." Gohan chuckled slightly. "But yet again, don't blame yourself."

"Papa, do you think you'll be able to get out soon?" Pan said.

"I'm sure I'll be out of here in no time..."

"Don't worry Pan, your father is really healthy... plus, he's a saiyan. He'll be fine." Videl said, trying to comfort her daughter. Pan only nodded.

"Anything happen while I was out?" Gohan said.

"Well, actually, yes. See, when we came here, Cell forgot to put on his human form..." Videl laughed. "So then a lot of people panicked and called my dad of all people! When he came, he started his little speech, and luckily he stopped before he did all 10 lines of it." After a pause, she continued. "When he saw Cell and asked for his name, we weren't sure what to do. But with dad's usual cockiness, he related him not answering to the fact that he was world champ."

"Sounds just like your father." Gohan laughed.

"Why didn't I see Grandpa?" Pan said.

"You were asleep when he came." Videl said.

"Oh..."

"But anyway, Cell, your gonna need a new name if you want to introduce yourself to people."

"Maybe. But I can't really think of a name."

"How about Bob? Or George?" Pan teased. Cell frowned.

"George might actually work!" Videl said. Everyone laughed.

"No no! I need something better than a common American name!" Cell declared.

"Well, you could probably still call yourself Cell. Just have it as a title, and not as your real name." Gohan said.

"Sounds good to me." Cell said, glad he didn't have to change his name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Some people have said this story is unreal... and yes, I know it is... but hell... think of Romeo and Juliet... that only happened in like two days, and its a classic! lol but what's done is done... but don't worry, this whole fic isn't gonna be in like say one week :P its gonna be longer, trust me. but I hope you liked it!


	13. What Party?

Out of Hell

Chapter 13 - What Party?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Hospital--

"Oh, Papa!" Pan nearly shouted.

"What is it, Pan?" Gohan said, looking over to her.

"You won't be able to come to the party!"

"What party?" He questioned.

"The one Bulma's having tomarrow! Remember?"

"Oh! Well, I guess I'll have to miss it."

Pan sighed. "But Papa... everyone is gonna be there!"

"Everyone?" Cell spoke up.

"Yep. Everyone." Pan said.

"So even Frieza and Buu will be there?"

"Should be. Why?"

"Eh, just wondering. Just hope me and Frieza's bickering don't ruin it all." He said with a smirk.

Pan slapped him on the head. "Better not!" Cell only chuckled.

"Well, guys, we better get home. Its getting late." Videl said, getting up from her seat.

"But what about Papa?" Pan said.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"And you can't be down... you gotta have fun tomarrow." Gohan said, smiling.

"Alright, Papa. Love you!" Pan hugged her father and waved goodbye as they exited the hospital.

They flew home, ready for a night's rest.

Videl retreated to her room as soon as they got home. She changed into her nightgown and took the tie from her hair. She laid in bed and started to cry.

"Oh Gohan... please be alright..." she mumbled. She knew he would be fine, but there was always that lingering worry.

Pan and Cell went to their own rooms, but stopped at the threshold. Cell hugged her.

"He'll be alright..." He said.

"I know. Thanks for all this... you seem nothing like the Cell they've told me about." Pan said, returning the hug.

"Its weird. I feel... different... I don't know why, but..."

"I don't need an explaination." Pan broke away from the hug and kissed him. "Good night..." She said as she went into her room. Cell smiled slightly as he went into his own. What a day this was.

--Goku's House--

Frieza sat on the couch, his frown deepening as Goku swayed back and forth in front of the TV, singing the Sesame Street Theme.

"Ugh... could you stop, monkey?! Your getting on my nerves!!!" Frieza shouted.

"But..." Goku said, looking back with puppy-dog eyes.

"But nothing!!" Frieza's eyes pierced into his, making Goku draw away from the TV.

"Your mean!"

"I know." Frieza turned back to the TV and changed the channel immediately. It happened to be news.

"Today, in Satan City, a man was said to be flying up through the center of the mall, carrying a woman named Kimiko Juragi, employee of Burger King. The skylight has been shattered, and here are what some witnesses say...." The newsman said. A man appeared on the screen.

"This white and purple haired kid zoomed up the center of the mall, with this hot chick in his arms! As he passed each floor, you just knew he was really flyin cuz the wind would simply knock ya down! As he reached the top, he put out his hand, like this," the guy said, holding out his hand, "and this red ball of fire shot out and broke the glass. Next thing ya knew, you'd look up and see em hoverin above ya! But then... this dude with crazy black hair appeared and as soon as he got there, he disappeared with the other two!"

The newsman then reappeared on the screen and said, "To find other witness' comments, you can go to our website, But now, an interview with our very own champion, Hercule!"

"Just what do you think about what happened at the mall earlier this evening?" Rang in Martha Stewart's voice.

"Well, Just like with Cell, He must've been using tricks! You can't fly!" Hercule said, crossing his arms.

"But the witnesses claim the wind from it blew them back."

"No way... their minds are just playing tricks on them." He said, still aware that people really could fly. He'd witnessed it many times. But, he couldn't admit it, or everyone would think he was crazy! He'd be ruined.

"Well, alright... Back to you, Shikuro." Martha said. Shikuro(the newsman) came back on the screen.

"And now I'm here live with Kimiko Juragi, and she looks pretty angry. What do you have to say, Kimiko?" Shikuro said, putting the mic up to her face.

"IF YOU EVER SEE THAT JERK AGAIN, TELL ME AND I'LL BEAT HIM UP, PERSONALLY!! Plus, I'm sure if you pour some liquid onto that necklace thing he wears, you'll see what he really is!!" Kimiko yelled, making Shikuro and everyone else around them shrink away."

"Well, you heard it folks. Here's a sketch of him. If you know where he is, please tell us. The mall owner says he's the one that needs to pay for the new window, and until its repaired, the mall will be closed. Onto another matter..." said Shikuro, ending that story.

Frieza gritted his teeth as Kimiko's words played over in his mind.

"Little bitch..." He muttered, his nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood.

"Goku!!" Chichi yelled, popping her head into the living room.

"Y-yes...?" Goku said, looking over.

"Get to bed! We gotta be up early to go to Bulma's for the party!"

"Oh yeah... one more stop, though, please? We gotta get Frieza's collar repaired..." Goku said.

"Well alright... but hurry up, or no breakfast!!" Chichi yelled.

"Be back soon!" Goku said as he instant transmissioned him and Frieza to Otherworld.

--Hell--

"How are we gonna get out of Hell?" Recoome questioned.

"Well, we're just gonna have to find a way out!" Ginyu said.

"Wasn't there a tunnel to Yama's office somewhere?" Jeice said.

"Yeah, but its guarded." Burter said.

"Then why can't we just-- beat them up?"

"Good point."

"Alright! Let's get out of here! C'mon guys!" Ginyu proclaimed, leading the way.

"Uh... sir... the tunnel's this way." Guldo said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh, right. ONWARD!!" Ginyu turned around and walked to the tunnel. Once to the entrance, they went inside and soon found themselves in Yama's office. Suprisingly, there were no guards. Must've been on coffee break.

--Yama's Office--

Goku and Frieza appeared in front of Yama. Yama almost fell back out of his chair.

"Hey! Don't do that! What are you two doing here, anyway?" Yama said, regaining the balance on his chair.

"Well, the collar-- broke." Goku said innocently.

"BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO BROKE IT, MONKEY!!" Frieza yelled.

"Hold on hold on... The collar looks fine to me." Yama said.

"He poured pop on it and it disabled my human form..." Frieza said, glaring at the smiling monkeyman.

"Goku!" Bellowed Yama's voice. Goku fell back. "You can't be messing around like that! You have to be careful!" Yama snapped. He held out his hand and the collardisappeared from Frieza's neck and reapearredinYama'shand. "I won't repair it again, so you better not do anything stupid."

"Yes sir! I'm sorry!" Goku said. The collar reappeared on Frieza, nice and clean, not sticky or anything from the pop.

The Ginyu force stared long and hard as the three talked.

"Is that Master Frieza?" Jeice said.

"Yes! And he's with Goku!" Recoome said.

"I told you! But why are they here?" Guldo pondered.

Ginyu thought for a moment. "Well, it seems to be something to do with that collar." He pointed.

"I wonder what it's for." Burter said.

"Maybe it turns him into one of those nasty humans!!" Jeice screamed.

"That's insane! Frieza would never lower himself to that!" Ginyu reasurred.

"Look! I think they're about to leave!" Jeice said.

"Oh no! Now, everyone, HOLD HANDS!!" Ginyu shouted. they grabbed the other's hand, and Ginyu quickly led them out. Just as Goku instant transmissioned, Ginyu's finger barely touched Goku's shoulder. Yama blinked, having just seen the whole Ginyu force spring from his desk and touch Goku.

"No way. I'm just imagining things." Yama said, shaking his head. He went back to work.

--Goku's House--

Frieza and Goku reappeared in the living room of his house, the Ginyu force right behind them. They fell, but landed on their feet in a corny pose. Lucky for them, Frieza or Goku hadn't noticed them yet. They stayed in the same pose as Frieza and Goku walked out, turning off the light behind them, and going to their rooms to bed.

"Nighty night, Frieza!" Goku said, going to his room. Frieza rolled his eyes and went to his own bed to sleep.

Back in the living room, the Ginyu Force finally dropped the pose and stood in the dark.

"So, this is Earth." Ginyu said.

"Yep. But we can't stay here. They'll see us in the morning." Jeice said.

"I believe your right. We can sleep outside for now, I guess." Ginyu said.

"I call the bushes!!" Recoome shouted, running out.

"Hey, no fair!! Wait for me!" Jeice said, running out as well. Burter shrugged and went after them, followed by Guldo.

"Guys!! Don't leave me here!!" Ginyu pleaded as he ran out himself.

--Capsule Corp.--

"Ow, Mom, that hurts!" Trunks shouted as his mother applied the bandages.

"Oh, stop whining. It can't be that bad." Bulma said, finishing the wrap around his chest.

"When 3 psycopathic people start beating up on you for no reason, its bad."

"Maybe I should tell your father you called him that."

"Noooo... don't... besides, you don't want me hurt more, do you?"

"Oh, why not?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, hun, but you just gotta watch that mouth of yours. No one appreciates that kind of talk. Especially your dad."

"Fine, fine... but I hope I don't get more bruises for the party tomarrow."

"Hopefully you won't. But I will get you up early to help."

"Aw, but you can't force an injured boy like me to do that..."

"I can and I will. Besides, you are strong, aren't you?"

"Of coarse!"

"Or maybe I should let Buu take all the glory."

"No! Just wake me up at 6 and I'll help!"

"That's my boy." Bulma smiled as she sent him off to bed.

Bulma then returned to her bedroom and laid next to her already sleeping husband. She wanted him to get up early, too, to prepare for the party. Hopefully everyone would pitch in.

"Well, Buu, I'm gonna go to bed, so I'll see you tomarrow." Bra said as she went into her room and shut her door. She quickly changed and plopped down into her soft bed. She soon drifted to sleep under her lush blankets.

"Night..." Buu whispered as he made his way to the guest room. He kicked off his shoes at the foot of the bed, and changed his attire to the silky black pajamas he found resting on his bed. They felt more comfortable than his usual clothes. He laid back on his bed, pulling the covers over him. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Thoughts started to fill his mind... thoughts of when he first came to Earth... he remembered how Vegeta sacrificed himself to kill him and save his family. How everyone defended their loved ones, even till the very end. (for all those who didn't survive) And yet, he could never understand it. All he thought about were sweets and what to destroy next. He never felt love for anything, and didn't even know what it was. He was only created to destroy.

As he thought about this, a new feeling washed over him-- guilt. He felt sorry for doing all these things to everyone. And now, lucky for him, he got the chance to repay the Earth by being a civilized person. Then there was that condition. To find love. To find someone that would love him. Somehow, he seemed to think he already had found someone. Maybe...

"No. I can't be with her. She is beautiful and innocent, when I'm... just a monster." He said to himself as the tiredness grew and took over, making him fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry the sections were so short, except for the Frieza one. I just needed it to stop when they went to bed, cuz the next chapter won't be too broken up, they'll all be at the same place... so... yeah... but I hope you liked it!


	14. Bulma's Party Part I

Out of Hell

Chapter 14 - Bulma's Party Part I

A/N: I got yet another rude review... ok, sure I'm too lazy sometimes to check over my spelling, sure there's probably a lot of mistakes, but ya know what? FUCK OFF cuz for 1, I'm only 13 and am NOT by FAR perfect! And 2, everyone else seems to LOVE this story, so I'm so sorry you don't feel the same way. I wouldn't be so bitchy about it if you had put something in there to compliment it! I'm not above constructive critism, but when you just lay it on me on how my grammer is pathetic, I consider that a flame. Also, say whats so wrong with this, I don't frikin care.

Sorry for all you people that actually appreciate this. These high and mighty people just keep on comin sayin nothing good about this story. And thanks for being patient with my updating, I really am slow. The weeks keep going by and still I don't update... sorry bout that.

-

Capsule Corp. - 6:00AM-

Buu groaned as he felt his body being shaken.

"Wake up!" He heard someone yell. He growled and violently shot up. His arm swung out, hitting whomever was annoying him. A small thump was heard. He opened his eyes and looked down.

He gasped. "Bra!"

"Jesus! What ya trying to do, kill me!" She screamed. She tried to get up, but found a sharp pain going through her ankle. She immediately fell back down. "My ankle!"

"I'm so sorry!" Buu exclaimed as he tried to help her up.

"Don't bother! I can't stand up! Oh man... I can't believe this... school is tomarrow! I can't go like this!" She whined.

"I'll fix it..."

"What? You can't just fix a bone!"

"I can..." Buu placed his hand over her ankle. He transfered some of his ki through the bone and it healed.

"What did you just do...?"

"I healed it." He extended his hand. She took it and stood up with no problem.

"Wow... that's awesome."

"Sorry about that, though... why were you trying to wake me up?"

"We have to help mom set up the party inside and out."

"Oh."

"So, c'mon!" She pulled him out of his room and led him to the basement where Trunks was decorating. He assumed he didn't need to change.

Trunks hung a banner across the doorway that in huge black letters said 'WELCOME!'. It was on a very expensive material; and the background was somewhat abstract, like something you'd make on photoshop.

"You finally got him up?" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Yes! And it was no trouble at all. Right Buu?" Bra said, smiling sweetly.

"Uh... yeah... I'm a... light sleeper." Buu said nervously.

"Well for your sake you better be. I think Mom's gonna make you go to school with Bra." said Trunks, who switched on the lights and set their colors.

"School?"

"Yeah. Its where you learn."

"Really. What kind of stuff do you learn?"

"All kinds of things. Math, Science, Language, Literature, etc... hopefully it won't be a problem."

"Hopefully."

"Well anyway, set up a few tables at the far end of the room, to put some snacks." Buu quickly stacked up 3 on his arms and set them up.

Trunks worked Buu like there was no tomarrow, making him do everything while he sat in a chair, relaxing, drinking lemonade. Bra glared at her brother who only shrugged as the pink ex villian did all the work.

Meanwhile, Bulma worked Vegeta just as hard as Trunks was working Buu. She sat back and relaxed just like her son, watching her husband set up everything.

"A little to the left... perfect!" Bulma said in an overcheery voice.

Vegeta's frown got deeper. "Woman... why don't you help out a bit?"

"Because I'm not a big strong man... I'm a petite, fragile, beautiful woman who shouldn't be lifting a finger." She sipped at her coffee.

"Ugh... whatever..." Vegeta continued to set up things outside as Buu set up things inside.

Bulma walked downstairs to check how things were going. As she entered, her expression changed from rested and relaxed to complete joy.

"Trunks! Great job! I love you son! Did you do this all by yourself?" Bulma said with glee.

"Thanks Mom! And yeah, I did. The other lazy asses did absolutely nothing while I did all the work." Trunks lied. Buu and Bra's jaws dropped to the ground as they heard him speak.

"YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HELP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Bra shouted at the top of her lungs. She lunged out at Trunks only to be held back by Buu.

"Just... let it go for now..." Buu whispered. Bra growled at her big brother.

"Now now, play nice... but I'll see you guys in 4 hours. That's when everyone should be arriving. In the meantime... I'll be out." Bulma said, walking back outside and to her car. Everyone continued to do work. Except for Trunks, that is.

Capsule Corp. - 10:00AM-

Bulma pulled in the driveway just as the party was sopposed to begin. Her car came to a screeching hault and she rushed in to the private bathroom to freshen up. After she redid her makeup, she was pleased to see all the food was already prepared and laid out. Then something clicked in her mind.

"Ugh! I bet Buu did this! I'm not gonna let his cooking ruin the party!" She yelled to herself. She then noticed Pan sitting down at the floor with Cell playing videogames. Pan's teeth ripped through a piece of chicken as she celebrated her victory.

"Why can't I win.." Cell mumbled to himself.

"Because I'm the better fighter! And Bulma... Buu's cooking is great!" Pan said, smiling. Bulma fumed and nearly melted the make up right off her face. She rushed outside. Pan only shrugged as she watched.

"Ehh I don't wanna play anymore." Cell said, putting down the controller.

"That's just cuz your losing."

"Is not!"

"Whatever you say." Pan set her hand on his face and leaned in to kiss him. after their lips connected, she quickly pulled back and got up. She walked outside, looking back at him and smiling.

"Hey! That's it!" Cell stumbled up to his feet and ran out after her, putting on his human form on the way out. Crowds of people were gathered together, most he didn't even recognized. He then saw a human Frieza by the food table, taking small portions of food while watching Goku fill tons of plates 3 feet high.

Frieza's mouth only gaped open as Goku kept on filling plates upon plates with food. He looked down to his plate of which had only a few of the things that looked decent to him. He looked back up at Goku and sighed. He looked around for a table. Luckily there was still a table with no one sitting at it. Maybe he could be left alone now. He walked over to the table and sat down, eating slowly and politely. A superior being such as himself wouldn't be caught dead acting like an uncivil monkey.

Cell smirked and walked over to Frieza's lone table with his own food.

"Now now, you weren't expecting to just eat without a long time friend, right?" Cell said, sitting in a chair on the right side of Frieza. He only growled at his presence.

"I was hoping I could eat in peace for once."

"Well, that's most likely never gonna happen."

Frieza sighed. "Whatever. But one thing's for sure; this falling in love this just isn't for me."

"Not having any luck?"

"Of coarse not! Especially because... once this girl saw my true form she freaked."

"That's tough... well, not wanting to brag, but I already have someone." He said, smirking.

"Oh really... and who would that be?"

Cell took a drink from his cup. "Pan."

"You mean the monkey's grandaughter?"

"Yep."

Frieza chuckled. "That's rich..."

Cell rose from his seat. "Just what are you trying to say!"

"That your pathetic."

Cell's voice rose. "ME pathetic? YOU can't even get a girlfriend!" Frieza arose from his seat as well.

"At least I have better taste in girls than you!" He yelled back.

Buu and Bra happened to walk by as the quarrel ensued.

"Back to their old ways..." Buu mumbled as he stepped towards the table. Bra followed close by.

"Why you little insignifigant worm!" Frieza yelled.

"Big words for such a small WOman!" Cell screamed back.

"UGH! Why you little-"

Buu smirked. "I see your fighting like an old married couple yet again." Frieza looked back and glared.

"Can it, slutboy!" yelled Frieza.

Bra gasped and Buu's face turned red with anger. "What you call me?"

"Well you're sure clinging on to one, aren't ya?"

A full-fledged brawl ensued among the three villains as curses and insults flew through the air. They soon became the main attraction. Even the Ginyu Force, hiding in the bushes, seemed entertained.

-

A/N: woo... done at last :D wellll sure took awhile, huh? I'm so sorry about that. I'll try to update faster!


	15. Bulma's Party Part II

Out of Hell

Chapter 15 - Bulma's Party Part II

A/N: Alright. I'm tired of this. if these flames keep coming up, I'm gonna have to start blocking anonymous reviews. for the people who are anonymous and want to review on my stories, please get an account. they're free, and you don't have to be a writer to get one. You can always change your name and stuff, so its just easier.

Tell me something... haven't any of these flamers ever heard of 'Don't say anything if you don't have anything good to say' ?

Also, sorry Norgash for getting so angry... that really wasn't one of my good days.

also, just to point this out, some of you are spelling update wrong XD;;;

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Capsule Corp. - 15 minutes later--

The three continued to argue as the whole party gathered together; luckily some of the physical contact had stopped.

"Pass the popcorn." Jeice said to Burter, who was greedily stuffing his face.

"No way! Get your own!" Burter hissed as he refused.

"Why should I!"

"Because I said so!" They growled at each other like ravenous wolves with their prey. Ginyu hushed them.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to listen!" He growled.

"Yes sir..." The two sulked and began watching again.

"Just who do you think you are!" Buu shouted to Frieza.

"Overlord of the universe, that's who!" Frieza shot back.

"You wish, shithead!" Buu tackled frieza to the ground and pinned him down.

"DOGPILE!" Cell shouted and jumped up a yard then slammed down on top of them. A cloud of dust formed and the people struggled to see through it. There were the three, practically uncontious.

Pan snarled, "How pathetic..." she started poking them with a twig she had picked up on the ground. Silence followed by mumbles and laughter was heard throughout the crowd as they once again dispersed. Pan then broke the twig and threw it aside as she got up and looked around.

"Man, guys can be such brutes." Bra said, standing next to Pan.

"Yeah... hey, you think Marron is here?"

"She should be." Bra looked around then pointed, "There she is!"

Pan looked over and smiled. She ran over, Bra tagging along.

"Hey, Marron!"

"Oh, hey, guys!" Marron said, smiling.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Pretty good I guess. How about you?"

"Getting by."

"How about you, Bra?"

"I'm doin pretty well." She replied.

"Well that's good. Hey, you know those guys over there?" She pointed as the three started to get up, though all they did was tumble back down.

"Yeah, actually, they're living with us... the one in green lives with me right now, the one in black and yellow in living with Bra, and the other is living with Grandpa Goku."

"Oh, I see. What are their names?"

Pan paused for a moment. "Um... the one living with me is Joe, the one living with Bra is Bob, and the one living with Grandpa is... George. Yeah, that's their names."

"Huh. Those are strange names."

"Uh, yeah, their parents were fans of America..."

"So their American names... hm." Marron started walking over to them.

"GET OFFA MEE!" Frieza's muffled yell rang out.

"Nah, I think I'll go to sleep." Buu said, putting pressure under him.

"HEY! I said get off!"

"Uh, guys, maybe you shouldn't start such a big scene." Marron said.

Frieza pushed the two off of him and got up to brush himself off, "Well, if these morons hadn't started it..."

"Hey, we didn't start anything!" Cell yelled, shaking his fist.

"Yeah, yer the one who started it!" Buu defended.

Marron laughed. "C'mon, boys, calm down and get something to eat. It might do you some good to eat at seperate tables, too."

Frieza stared at Marron as she spoke, still looking in that direction even after she had left to get her own food. He shook out of it and went to the food table as well, regardless if he had already ate. He soon found himself following her to the table she was going to, where Krillin and 18 were also seated. Frieza realized where he was going and jerked back slightly, looking around for another table, all seemed to be full. He sighed and went over anyway.

"Is it alright if I sit here? Seems to be nowhere else to go." He said politely, forcing a smile upon his face.

"Sure, why not?" Krillin said, smiling. 18 took a look at him and got a suspicious feeling about him. She narrowed her eyes slightly but quickly got them back to normal as he sat down.

"Thanks, really."

"Um, wasn't your name George?" Marron said.

Frieza blinked. "George?"

"Yeah... that's what Pan said, anyway."

"Oh, uh, yeah, its... George..."

"Well, nice to meet you, George! I'm Krillin." Krillin said, extending his hand across the table.

Frieza shook his hand, "Likewise..." He then looked at Krillin more closely.

'Wait... isn't that the monkey's friend that I killed...?' A grimace covered his face as he thought this. He remembered how he simply blew him up.

18's voice broke his thoughts, "And you can call me 18."

Marron smiled. "They're my parents. Oh, and I'm Marron."

Frieza only nodded as he began to eat, as did the rest of them. Krillin soon got a conversation going, though Frieza had tuned out most of the first part.

"So then, he blasted me and blew me up! Now, how much meaner can ya get?" Krillin said, waving his fork.

"What a jerk!" Marron shouted.

"Yeah, I know... luckily Trunks was able to kill him." Krillin chuckled, "Poor guy didn't know what hit him, just a slash of Trunks' sword and Frieza was gone."

Frieza's eyes narrowed and his fist started shaking uncontrollably. The fork he was holding started to melt and the table shook.

"Huh?" Marron gasped as she saw these things happen. Frieza, realizing what he was doing, soon calmed down.

"What was that...?" Krillin said.

"I dunno, but it was weird."

18 turned her attention to Frieza. Her eyes narrowed again as she saw him look away. Her vision slipped down to his fork.

'He was... melting it... he must've been angry... but at what?' She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alright, that's all for now... I'll be sure to write more, Im gonna start on the next chapter right now! sorry to all of you who waited so long. And I know its short, sorry bout that.


	16. Bulma's Party Part III

Out of Hell

Chapter 16 - Bulma's Party Part III

A/N: I just recently checked this story... and I was shocked to see I hadn't updated in 3 months... so sorry, guys! I didn't mean to make you all wait so long! if you can't remember where we are, just check back to the last chapter. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Frieza ate quietly within his own thought as the people around him babbled on about something he had no interest in. He knew he was attracted to Marron, but it would never work. Her father hated him, and she'd probably run away scared, too, when she knew his true identity. He sighed as he finished up his meal.

"Hey, Bob..." Marron said, snapping him out of thought.

"Yes?" He replied.

"You like science at all?"

"I specialize in it."

"Well, if you want, you can come over and help me with a few of my projects. I'm looking for a partner, anyway."

"Really. Well, I guess I can help."

Marron smiled, "Great," she took out a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and wrote down her address and phone number, "Just come over around 5, ok? If something comes up, you can call me."

"Alright."

"Um, Marron..." 18 started, "Wouldn't Bulma be a better canidate? I mean, she is a renowned scientist."

"Yeah, but, she's probably really busy. I don't want to take her away from her work." 18 sighed.

"Don't worry about it, hun. Besides, if this guy is really into science, they could help eachother learn more." Krillin said, smiling.

"I guess." 18 said with a groan. She glanced at Frieza with a glare.

'Well, the used-to-be-baldy suspects nothing, but she sure does.' Frieza thought to himself. He and the others got up and threw away their plates. He tagged along behind them, staring at Marron the whole time. What attracted him to her? She did seem different than the others. She was... more laid back. She seemed to be the kind of person who was dedicated, loyal, modest, confident. The girls he had previously seen seemed to be whiney, flashy brats that always partied. Maybe it was just because she was older, more mature. He wasn't quite sure, but he loved it. Maybe it could work out.

Marron looked back at him, "Hey, you don't have to walk way back there, come walk _with_ us." she smiled.

Frieza blinked and caught up to them, adjusting his pace back to normal. He watched them talk and stayed quiet once again.

"Well, you don't talk much, do ya? Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

"Like what?"

"I dunno... where your from, a bit about your past... stuff like that."

"Oh." He thought for a moment, "Well... My mother and father were from a royal bloodline... they taught me all they knew about science-- though they were also kind of rough on me, especially my father. I'd often have sleepless nights studying. But it pays to be smart, you know? I was never really involved in any relationships, didn't feel the need to. My dad always said it was useless and only a means for reproduction, anyway. He kind of brainwashed me into thinking I was superior to everyone else... and I had always believed that. Until a few years ago... I had... bullied this short boy and his friend came and doubled the force onto me. It should've taught me a lesson... but it didn't. It... takes awhile to change."

Marron had frowned during his little speech but a smile broke through, "Well, at least your honestly trying. That's the important part. Without that, you wouldn't change."

"That's true... what about you and your life?"

"Where to begin... well, I remember a lot of odd things happening during my lifetime... when I was I think 6, there was a monster named Majin Buu... my father and his group of friends tried their best in defeating him, but I, along with some of the weaker fighters, got turned into chocolate and eaten. Later, Goku defeated him and brought us back. That was probably my first odd experience. You see, my parents are fighters, they even know how to fly. They wanted to teach me, but I've honestly always been scared of heights. They gave up on me after a few years. I don't really like fighting, especially from what I've seen. Even a portal into hell opened up, that was horrible. My father even died... but at least he was brought back later on."

"I guess we both lead unusual lives... you know what? I'm a fighter too."

"Really? Well, I could've guessed by the muscles... you fly, too?"

He nodded. "I also use those ki moves, as well. My father not only stressed knowledge, but physical and spiritual strength as well. He believe to become successful in life, you have to conquer the limitations of your mind, body, and soul."

"I see. Though it does make sense."

--Within the Bushes--

The Ginyu force creeped along the outskirts of the bushes, following their master.

"Who's the girl he's talking to?" Jeice said.

"Not sure. But you see that short guy next to her?" Ginyu said.

"Yeah."

"That's the one Master Frieza killed that made Goku turn super saiyan."

"Huh. Well then, I guess that girl is his daughter. But why would he be talking to her in the first place?"

"I'm not sure, really."

"I think he should just kill all these pathetic humans." Recoome said, striking a pose above the bushes. The others pulled him down.

"So do I, but maybe he can't." Burter said.

"What do you mean?" Guldo asked.

"Well, why would he be able to get out of hell in the first place if he was just gonna kill everyone?"

"Good point."

Jeice thought for a moment. "But don't you think we should still keep an eye on him, just incase one of those humans try something?"

"Yes! We must protect our master!" Ginyu shouted, thrusting his fist into the air.

"But how are we gonna do that? We're aliens and look to pretty for this planet, remember?" Burter said, nodding his head. Ginyu put his fist down.

"We'll just snatch some of those collars from Yemma!"

"But how will we get back there? Unless one of those collars break, Goku won't go back to the otherworld."

Ginyu smirked, "We'll just... have to make sure Master Frieza has another... accident..."

--Back at the Party--

Goku's teeth ripped through the meat, his stomach begging him for more and more food as each piece made its way down.

"Goku! Slow down or you'll choke! Besides, we have to leave some for the other people!" Chichi screached, swatting the meat out of his hand.

"Hey now... why'd you go and do that... Oh well, 3 second time limit!" Goku said, reaching down and taking his meat from the grass.

Chichi sighed. It was getting late, the party would probably be over soon. She turned to see her husband gone and back at the now almost empty food table. She sighed once more and leaned her head on the palm of her hand. Sometimes she wished she had a normal husband who ate normal servings. But then again, no one could beat her Goku, him being so sweet and all.

Bulma came up from behind her and took a seat next to her. "Saiyans will be saiyans." She laughed slightly.

"Yeah I know... But you think he'll ever tone it down a bit?" said Chichi.

Bulma laughed again. "I doubt it. Even when he's an old geezer I'm sure he'll be wanting the same amount of food to fill his stomach.

"Yeah, and I'll still have to slave over a hot stove to cook it for him." They both laughed. "So are you gonna rap up this party or is it gonna be an all nighter?"

"Well, I'm not as young as I used to be, doubt I could pull one of those... We'll probably say good bye in a good 15 minutes." Chichi nodded and watched Goku devour the rest of food on the table.

--10 minutes Later--

"Friiiieeeezzzzaaa!" Goku yelled, "Get ready to go, alright?"

Frieza turned his head, "Stupid monkey..." He muttered, then shouted, "Fine! Whatever!" He looked back over at Marron, who he had been talking to. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah, it's been fun, bye!" Marron said, waving as he ran off towards Goku.

Frieza got over to Goku and stood there, waiting for Chichi to say her goodbyes and get over there.

"Soooo..." Goku said, a huge grin forming across his face, "Didja take a liking to Marron or what?"

"No! Of course not! What makes you think that!" Frieza snapped back, his face turning slightly red.

"Well... You DID hang around her the whole party."

"Whatever."

From the bushes, Ginyu spotted Goku's leftover drink in his hand. He turned to Guldo.

"Do your worst..." He snickered.

Guldo nodded, taking a deep breath and holding it. Time stopped and he ran over to Goku and moved his arm so it appeared he was dumping it on the collar once more. He then scurried back into the bushes and let out his breath.

The liquid poured onto the collar, making it malfunction once more. Frieza's holographic form flickered and faded. He growled loudly.

"MOONKKKKEEEEYYYY!" He yelled, being extremely angry at Goku's second slip up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, not too much went on, but its good enough for now, right? I'll try to update sooner, ok?


	17. Female sounds prettier than Male

Out of Hell

Chapter 17 - Female sounds prettier than Male

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Frieza, "I thought you would've learned from last time you did that!"

"But- but- I SWEAR I didn't do it!" Goku said, putting his arms up in defense.

"Well obviously you didn't because now we have to go back AGAIN to repair it!"

Goku pouted, "But I didn't..."

"Whatever! Let's just hurry this up!"

"Ok, guys, grab onto eachother... they're getting ready to go, I'll jump out and touch them..." Ginyu said. The others nodded and grabbed onto eachother's shoulders.

Goku put his index and middle finger to his forehead, putting his other hand on Frieza's shoulder. Then Ginyu jumped out, dragging the others behind him, soon grabbing the back of Goku's collar. They all disappeared.

"Goku, I'm ready to--" Chichi said, looking around, "W- where'd he go? ...GOKU!" She screamed.

--Other World--

Yemma sat in his office, a stack of paperwork in front of him. He sighed and decided to take a break, relaxing in his chair. Goku soon appeared with Frieza and the Ginyu force. The 5 speedily got behind Yemma's desk to hide.

"Goku? What are you doing here?"

"The monkey broke my collar again." Frieza said, crossing his arms.

Yemma growled loudly. "GOKU, DIDN'T I SAY NOT TO BREAK IT AGAIN! I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T REPAIR IT A SECOND TIME!"

"But see-- I didn't break it, I swear! It was like... in a split second my arm with my cup in it had moved and dumped on the collar! I didn't do it!"

"Come now, Goku, you expect me to believe that?"

"Pleeeeeaaaassseee fix it! Just one more tiiimme!" Goku got on his knees and begged.

Yemma sighed, "Fine fine." He took the collar and began to repair it.

"Now, we gotta find ourselves some of those collars." Ginyu said, he looked around the desk. He looked at a droor (sp?) and in big bold letters it said, 'COLLARS' and under it in smaller letters, 'Earth'. Ginyu smirked. "There they are!" him and the others floated up to it and opened it.

The droor was deep and it was seperated into two sections down the middle. One side was labelled 'Male' and the other 'Female'.

"What do you think that means?" Jeice said, they weren't familiar with all the Earth terms.

"Well... I don't know. You think there's a difference?" said Burter, looking at the two. "But the 'Female' ones are different than Master Frieza's. They're frosty clear and have different color buttons." He held one up, it had a red, purple, and blue button in a horizontal row.

"Hey, you're right. I wonder why."

"Well, maybe this one is a better version." Guldo said.

"Then maybe we should use these." Ginyu said, taking one himself.

"Female sounds prettier anyway." Recoome said, grabbing one as well. Jeice and Guldo grabbed one for themselves. They all pulled the back apart, opening it, then put it around they're necks and closed it again. An electronic eye in the device scanned them then in a woman's voice said, 'Analysis complete. Human form ready,'.

Ginyu smirked, "Well, guess we can go now." He closed the droor and looked at Goku who was waving goodbye.

"Thanks again! I promise nothing else will happen to it!" Goku said, putting his hand on Frieza's shoulder again, looking at the repaired collar for a second. The Ginyu forced jumped for him just as he phased out, they barely made it.

--Goku's House--

They all appeared at Goku's front door. The Ginyu force scurried off once again. Goku opened the door.

"Chichi! You home?" Goku said, then a skillet met his face and threw him back.

"That's for leaving me at the party!" Chichi screamed at him.

"I'm sorry, hun! But we had to go to Otherworld again!" Goku said, rubbing the red spot on his face. Chichi hmphed and went to the kitchen.

"Serves you right." Frieza said, snickering. He went inside.

"Hey, c'mon!" Goku said, getting up and rushing in.

"We're clear." Ginyu said to the others.

"Alright! Should we try these out?" Jeice said.

"Yeah!" The others shouted. They all pressed the first button. Their appearance soon changed.

Ginyu looked around himself. He was no longer bulky, but slender and lightly tanned. He had bright purple hair pulled back in pigtails with black bows. his bangs were a bit longer than his chin, split in the middle and curled at the ends, his eyes being a very dark brown. He had a tight, dark purple strapless top on that stopped above the waist along with a bright purple/pink miniskirt and high heels. Loose cloth, a kind of tie dye of purple and hot pink was strapped on his bisceps that went down to his wrists.

Recoome had a slight goth look, he was pale-looking and had kept some of his bulk. He had red orange hair that spiked up like a mohawk in the middle, but the left side of his head was bald, leaving hair that went down past his shoulders on the right, his eyes dark grey/black. His left eyebrow was pierced twice, his bottom lip once and ears a few. Black eyeshadow was on his eyelids, and he wore a net shirt that went down to right above his waist with a black tanktop that said 'HELL' in bold red letters over it that was a bit shorter. On his right arm was a black spiked bracelet and on both hands were black fingerless gloves. He wore tight black pants accompanied by knee-high black metal tipped boots.

Burter was also slender yet broader shoulders and had dark blue, waist long hair that was slicked back, a yellow orange stripe going down the middle, a few strans hanging down with bright blue eyes. His skin had a medium tan and he wore a tight, sleeveless, turtle neck navy top with a skirt to match that was tight around the hips the loosened as it went down to his knees. He wore ankle high medium high heeled boots.

Jeice was shorter than the others, basically the same as he was before. He was slender and cheery-looking, his skin like an average person's. He had dark red, layered hair with white ends that went down to mid back along with red tinted brown eyes. His bangs went passed his chin and was split on the far right of his hairline. He wore a white tank top that went down to his waist That had 'ANGEL' printed in big bold sky blue letters across the chest with a golden halo around the A. He then wore vinyl sky blue compris and some tennis sneakers.

Guldo was the same height, still looking chibi. He had black hair to his chin that flared out to the sides, his bangs right above his eyebrows and not split anywhere with normal-colored skin. He had lime green eyes and was a bit chunky. He wore a dark green tshirt with a black long sleeve under it along with a pair of black jeans and zipper black shoes.

"What... what is this?" Ginyu said, trying to walk, soon losing his balance and plummeting to the ground. The others laughed then suddenly stopped and turned to each other.

"OUR VOICES HAVE ALSO CHANGED!" They screached in high-pitched girl voices.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alright, question... is it Yama or Yemma? I used Yama in the beginning, but Yemma seems to sound more like it. What is it really? Also, I'm working on a pic of the human ginyu force, I'll post it on my profile when I'm done and tell you in a chapter. I'm also gonna update it with three newer pictures I did. And I'm glad i was able to update sooner XD


	18. Back to School

Out of Hell

Chapter 18 - Back to School

A/N: Well, i got some complaints that Cell was a bit OOC, and I agree, though that may be partly be due to the fact I never saw the Cell saga... I saw bits and pieces of it, some of the manga, but the fact is, I didn't have cable at that time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But I didn't know female meant a GIRL!" Jeice shouted, looking around his body.

"Oh great, now what do we do!" Burter whined.

"Hey, c'mon guys, I kinda like my form." Recoome said, flexing.

"Yeah well its not fair to me! You guys are all pretty and I'm still short and fat like I was beeffooore!" cried Guldo.

As they all whined Ginyu stayed quiet.

He then burst, "SHUT UP! I know we don't like being this way but we have to deal with it! its the only chance we got!"

They all sighed and nodded. But what now?

--Capsule Corp.--

They finally all finished putting stuff away and went inside. Trunks plopped down on the living room couch, took the remote to the TV and flipped through the channels.

"Nothing like sitting at home and watching TV when being bored out of your mind." He said, a dull look on his face.

"Aren't you the lazy one." Bra said, sitting down on a couch across from him.

He smirked slightly, "Well, why not take some time off after doing all this work today?"

"And what work did YOU do? You practically made Buu do all of your part!"

"Pfft. Say what you want." Trunks said.

Buu walked in, still in his human form, looked around, he went to sit down but Bra got up and stopped him.

"We gotta get you ready for school. We can go to a few stores for some supplies." She said, smiling.

"School... right... I remember, where you learn. Ok. Want me to fly us somewhere?" He replied.

"It'd be faster, but we can't risk someone seeing us. So we'll take the car." She took his hand and dragged him outside to the car. Trunks watched.

"I can't believe Dad didn't care about them two... hmph." He said, turning back to the TV.

--Outside--

Bra took him to the car and got in, "Well, hop in. We don't have too much time left to get you the stuff."

Buu blinked and looked at the contraption. He scratched his head as he drew a blank of how to get in. Bra watched him stand there for almost a minute.

"...Go to the other side, open the door, and get in." She explained.

"Ohhhhh..." He said, a light bulb going off in his head. He went over and did what she had said. Bra sighed. He seemed worse than Goku at smarts. Maybe school will help him. She didn't bother explaining how to put on a seat belt so she did it for him, then did hers and drove off.

Along the ride, Buu stuck out his head passed the door and watched the scenery and cars fly by. He looked almost like a dog.

Bra looked over at him and sighed. What an interesting guy. She looked back on the road and soon they arrived at Walmart. She got out and started walking. Buu wiggled in his seat trying to get out.

She looked back at the car after she realized no one was with her. "...Press the red button on your left."

Buu looked down at the seat belt and pressed the red button. It released him.

"Now pull the black handle on the door." He did so and got out, then rushed up to where she was.

'At first his stupidity was kinda cute but now its getting annoying...' She thought and slumped slightly as she walked. She regained her composure soon after.

As they got inside, Bra grabbed his hand and led him to the few aisles of school necessities, On the way getting a cart for Buu to push. She took a few packets of paper, some binders, graph paper, mechanical pencils, and pens then dumped them in the cart. She then let Buu pick out he's own pencil case and folders.

Buu nearly squealed, "Oh oh! I found one!" He picked up a pencil case and showed it to Bra. It was about 5 inches high, 3 inches long, and 1 1/2 inches wide. It was made of plastic, a slightly transparent brown color that looked like a milk chocolate bar with a hershey kiss as the snap.

"...I didn't know they even made something like that..." She said to herslef, "Well, if that's the one you really want..."

Buu nodded fiercely and gently set it down in the cart. He then picked 8 kiddy-looking folders with cartoon karate people kicking, punching, or doing similiar techniques. Bra had already picked out her supplies beforehand, so she didn't need to buy anything for herself. She was tempted to go to the clothes but she figured she should get home.

She checked out and payed, then had Buu carry the bags out to the car. They were placed into the trunk and they both drove away back to Capsule Corporation.

--Hospital--

Pan had drove to the hospital right after the party, wanting to make sure her dad was all right. She ran in her father's hospital room, Cell lagging behind a bit, not showing as much enthusiasm.

"Papa! Hey! How are you?" Pan said, her face beaming when she saw him awake.

"I'm fine, honey, the doctor said I can get out first thing in the morning." He smiled.

Cell was leaning in the doorway, Gohan shot a glare towards him before closing his eyes.

He thought for a moment, 'He better not touch her...' his eyes snapped open at Pan's voice.

"Well, you look a bit tired, I guess you'll want to go to bed now?" Pan said, Gohan nodding slowly. "Alright then, I'll see you later. Love you, Papa," Pan trudged out of the room.

As Cell was about to follow, Gohan spoke, "Cell. Listen. Think about what your doing. Its been only about 2 days; that's really unreasonable if you think about it. You don't really know her."

Cell stayed silent for a moment, knowing full well he was talking about his relationship with Pan, "Just so I don't stress you out more than I need to..." Cell started, mumbling 'even though I despise you' soon after, "...I'll put it on hold, alright?"

Gohan gave a quick nod and Cell bolted, trying to catch up with Pan. Luckily she was just waiting for him by the door.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." his voice coming out more coldly that he intended. She looked at him for a second, was something holding him back?

"Well anyway, I have school tomorrow, And I'm thinking you should come too. Might as well have an earthling experience while your here, right?" Cell only nodded in agreement.

They walked to the car, getting in and driving off. Pan also going to take Cell shopping for school supplies.

--Goku's House - 3 hours later--

Frieza sat up in bed. He just could not sleep. He'd been trying for the past hour, he seemed to be tired enough. It was already 11:00PM, though his mind didn't agree with his body that he needed sleep. Thoughts and questions kept racing through his head. He sighed and got up, thinking maybe a drink would help. He passed a window while going to the kitchen and sensed 5 familiar kis. He groaned slightly and looked out the window. No one was there, the noise had stopped. He was just having trouble remembering where he had sensed that ki; but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and continued onto the kitchen.

Tomorrow he would be helping that girl with science... and figuring that he was the smartest with scientific knowledge on this planet, it might be beneficial to her. But why would he want to help her in the first place? She was a weak human; didn't even know how to fly. For that matter, didn't want to. He remembered her saying she was scared of heights. He kept running it through his head. It made no sense to him. He had never truly befriended one so why now? Out of his whole life he had never done so. He didn't care for anyone's lives; just his own. He pondered this while subconciously pouring himself a glass of water and going back into his bedroom. He sat on his bed and took a few sips.

"Maybe I am changing." He watched the remainding water ripple in the glass. He set it down and layed back in bed, sleep finally taking over.

--Outside--

The ginyu force sat quietly for a second, being sure their master left before speaking again.

Ginyu sighed and said in his now very feminine voice, "Well, anyway, I guess we're gonna have to sleep out here."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Jiece said, a bit off topic.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Recoome chirped, "I heard someone talking about 'high school' or something at that party! And if those teens are going, Master Frieza must be, too!"

Ginyu thought for a moment, "I think you've got something there!"

"But how're we gonna get in?" Burter said, crossing his arms.

"Well, let's just follow one of the three! Won't be that hard. Though since we shouldn't let Master Frieza see us, we should probably follow one of the others." They all nodded in agreement. They would also be enrolling in highschool.

Turning off their colors, they found some not-so-comfy bushes and slept. What an adventure this would be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Meh, sorry it took so long... AGAIN... but um, I'm gonna force myself to right some more; my mom's gone for the weekend so I want to get a lot done, you know? but even if I get like three chapters or something done today/tomorrow, I'm not gonna post them in a row, I'll probably post a new one the next day or something, also depending how long it takes for the reviews to come in, so hopefully you'll get some more chapters? I'm also gonna work on making them longer so I can get more stuff in and not make this an overly huge fic.


	19. NOTICE!

'Kay guys. This is just a little notice.

DAMN I haven't updated in awhile... sorry about that. I don't know how many fandoms I've went through in this... year and a half span of non-update-ation. Even if I didn't write about them. Heh.

Anyway, sorry to disappoint you all, but this isn't a chapter. I think that's obvious by now.

I haven't actually been into DBZ for awhile... But there IS a chance I'll rewrite/tweak this story. It was popular with everyone, and I figure if I do get around to a revision, it'll be a lot more practical. Less jam-packed days and not so quick relationships, you know?

Plus I'm pretty sure I've become a better writer, and this time around I'm MUCH more open to critiques. I love crits now, especially on my artwork.

Reading over the first chapter made me not delete it though, like originally intended XD So, lucky you guys, I guess.

Umm. Right now I'm in my Transformers phase. How could I not be? That movie sparked my interest in it again!

Haha. Sparked. Ya know, spark? ...okay, no. That was lame.

But is it just me or does Starscream resemble a gorrilla?! He's not suppose to look like that...

cries

Anywho... I dunno if I'll be writing anything soon, or what subject it'll be on. We'll see what happens.

Talk to you all later.


End file.
